Ever Dance With The Devil?
by Krustybunny
Summary: CS Werewolf AU. I'm shitty with summaries, more so when I don't know exactly what I'm doing with the story. Emma is human, who finds out the bulk of her world isn't. T for now, not sure if that will get ramped up or not. And as I say in every chapter, I'm sorry.
1. Party Hats With Those Shoes

Emma Swan wasn't one to believe that running was fun. Even though her line of work demanded the activity near weekly, often more than that. (She took personal satisfaction every time she tackled someone running from her. She'd ice a million shoulders and endure the scrapped knees if she got to make the idiots fall to the ground for making her run.) But that was for work. She got paid for that. Paychecks and body checks aside, the fact remained that running wasn't something Emma liked doing.

And right now, she hated every step that shot pain up her legs. Hated the burning in her chest as her lungs struggled for air and her heart beat out blood to make her move more. Hated how the blood that should be making its way throughout her body was half spilling from her back. Hated that Central Park was so fucking huge. Hated that she believed in herself enough to think that she could handle the guy she was walking in the park with. Hated that she trusted his sideways smile for that fraction of a second. Hated the irony of running for her life, when she was the one enjoying the chase just earlier that day.

Hated that she didn't hate the guy who coaxed her into a stroll through the park, even after he… _changed_ and hurt her. She couldn't hate him. Emma was too busy being scared.

She could hear him behind her. The first thirty seconds, Emma actually believed that she had distance on him and would get away. That idea soon disappeared when the minute was almost up and he neither gained ground nor lost it. His foot falls were even. Bastard was only keeping pace, waiting for her to tire and slow down. Or god forbid, fall down. Emma's mind was reeling in zigzag patterns. Trying to figure out exactly where in the park she was. Which direction might be best to run in to find people again. On the asshole hunting her… what he was.

He roared behind her. It was enough of a distraction, just enough. Her foot landed when she wasn't looking, catching on a raised tree root. She fell face first into the dirt and leaves. Momentarily thankful that nature wasn't being ground into her open wounds instead. The bastard actually laughed at her then. He wasn't running now, simply sauntered over to her body, one that wasn't cooperating anymore. Her brain screamed orders to get back up and run again. Hell, inch away… anything to keep moving. The orders getting lost out the slashes in her back. Commands oozing out in a thick, warm, sticky mess.

She felt him crouch down at her left hip. His fingers touching the gouges in her skin. If she had enough air, she would've screamed. The run and the fall knocking her reserves from her lungs. But when she heard the wet pop of his fingers leaving his mouth, she was sure she'd vomit.

"I so love it when they run. Makes the blood sweeter. Impressive that you got this far in those boots Emma, really. I'm quite tempted to keep you." He swirled another finger along her back.

"You aren't human." She may not be able to move, but like hell she was going out timid and passive. And every new breath, however shallow, were words she could bait him with.

"No. No I'm not." He was laughing at her again. "What gave it away? The running right? I wasn't ever really good at pacing myself."

"Or when you cut open my back. Or when your eyes glowed. Might have been when you yelled to distract me. People don't... make sounds like that."

"I knew I was starting to like you. Maybe I _should_ keep you…" His swirling finger traveled down over her buttocks, "Your blood is sweet Emma. Is the rest of you just as sweet? Sweet and soft?" His hand roamed up the inside of her thigh, "Shall I find out Emma?"

Her laughter was hysterical. "You're asking? You'll do what you fucking want to do. But personally? Whatever you are, you're still just a sick fuck who can't get attention unless you unleash the inner crazy. Let me guess, Mommy didn't hug you enough or did Daddy hug you too much?"

She felt his fingers dig into her leg; sure he was putting new holes in her body. Laughter sounded from her other side, startling them both.

"She seems to have you all sorted out." Emma wished she her muscles would obey so she could turn her head. She didn't like the idea of not knowing who was near her. But lifting an inch to try only sent waves of pain out from her injured back.

_At least this one has a voice that's nice listening to. Fantastic priorities Emma, way to keep your head on._

"Not like it would have taken me long, there isn't much to him." The fingers dug again, causing Emma to scream. She definitely had puncture marks.

"And who might you be, _friend_? I don't remember handing out invitations for this party." He rose, feet on either side of her now injured leg. A protective stance. Emma would feel touched if she didn't know that he was simply guarding his meal.

"A party is it? Shouldn't a good party have those funny little hats? And a couple bottles of wine? Though I'd settle for some rum."

"I could use a triple of whiskey if you two are taking orders. And make my hat one of those tiny top hats. With glitter." Emma broke into giggles. Later she'd attribute it all to shock and lack of blood, but right now, the whole situation was funny. Till he kicked her, jarring her whole body.

"Aye, sounds fair-"

"I asked for your name."

"Oh! Where are my manners? Killian Jones."

"I suggest you be on your way _Jones_. My girl and I are just having a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun is it? I've been out looking for a bit of fun tonight. Glad to know I found it."

"Did you?"

"Aye."

The wind shifted. Emma shivered in it. Above her, she felt him shift and tense. The inhuman sounds escaping him yet again. The whole situation changing above Emma. The crazy –_thing_ over her going from bothered to furious in a moment.

"She is mine. Find your own."

"I sincerely doubt that mate. I'll be taking the lady, and you'll quietly go back to your den, tail properly tucked between your legs."

Growling erupted above her. Emma wished desperately to be home and waking up from this very bad dream. But each blink of her eyes yielded nothing. At the very least, to be able to flip over and see what the hell was going on over her. Her lungs burned for air in spite of being able to breathe. Emma briefly hoped one of her lungs wasn't punctured. But any hope, for anything, wasn't even moot at this point.

"I'll just… wait here for you two to… to stop spraying down the trees. Not like I'm… bleeding to death or anything…" _Or struggling to breathe._

The one above her kicked her again. The other huffed a laugh.

_Glad to see someone thinks I'm funny._

"Honestly mate, she's too much female for you. You should find something slower and less intelligent. I hear they sell pre-cut meat at the markets now…"

Now Emma laughed. Or rather, coughed. But she coughed with humor. (Well, humor after the searing pain subsided.) She didn't know who this guy was, or what he wanted –hell he might be worse than the thing standing above her- but spending what seemed to be her last moments teaming up with him wasn't so bad. If she was going out, stabbing the thing's ego full of holes was high on her bucket list.

"Be on your way, _friend_."

"Not likely, _mate_."

The air changed once more. It grew heavy and pressed down around her. The one above her whimpered. All Emma wanted was a nice night out…

"Just go… he's not… human. Not…" Emma couldn't find enough air. The world was spinning even though she was still, and she was feeling very tired.

"Good lass, but bad form to leave a damsel in distress. And if boyo here has been paying attention, he's going to do as he's told and scurry off."

"It's… ok…"

"No, it's not. What do you say mate? Be the coward you are and run away? Or stay and fight? One ends in you dead, but she's mine in either choice."

Emma felt her heart thud twice before the one above her roared. She waited another two beats for the sounds of fighting and flesh to start, but all that came was the crunch of dead leaves as the other guy rushed to her side.

"You… saved me…"

"Don't thank me just yet love. I have to move you; medics won't reach you here in time."

Emma screamed as he lifted her upright. Pain shooting throughout her body, but finally able to take a gulp of air. She vaguely noticed that while she was vertical again –by grace of this man's strength– her feet dangled under her.

"How-"

She lifted her head, screamed again, and finally let the dark take her over.

_His eyes… he's not human either…_

* * *

><p>Killian hated human taverns –or bars, as they were now called. Rancid smells of body odor, vomit, and urine mating with the smells of food and drink. Lust and sex wafting off of every other human that passed him… in a word, it was vile. He wasn't sure if he envied their hindrance to smells, or if he wished the most sensitive of noses on them. If he wasn't being paid to be here, Killian would run from this place, gagging for open air. (It's New York City, hoping for clean air isn't an option.)<p>

He watched his mark by the front entrance, currently chatting up his next victim. Poor girl, not knowing that her night would be her last. Not that Killian wished her dead, but she would give him the chance to finally put this guy down. Killian consoled himself that at least her death wouldn't be in vain. He wasn't paid to save the victims, so he didn't. (Usually.)

This current job –Walsh was his name– had a thing for finding "pets". He'd locate a pretty girl, force her to run, and if she gave a good chase, take her back to his place. Where he would feed her, fuck her, and beat her. Possibly in that order. When, upon death, Walsh was out to find a new one. If the girl didn't give him a good chase, well that girl was fortunate. She would just die on the spot. Half eaten for his troubles.

Walsh was running through his pets faster now, causing the human world to finally notice. Which only made Killian's job easier. Instead of a catch and rehabilitate, his orders were to kill on sight. Given Killian had been tracking this asshole from the mid-west; he was more than willing to finally dispatch the rabid mongrel.

Killian tracked Walsh and the girl through Central Park, idly watched as Walsh changed just enough to frighten the female. Watched as Walsh gouged the girl's back with a half-formed claw. Watched her run through the dark. If Killian was an honest man, he'd admit to enjoying the sight of her running. Hair flying back like a banner, legs stretching and landing as if running through the woods was something she did normally. She was fast, even with her wound, even in those shoes. If Killian was an honest man… but he wasn't.

It was the roar from Walsh that snapped him back to his task. Killian saw the girl fall in the distraction. Keeping himself downwind, he crept up on the two, leaning against a tree. Waiting for his opening. The girl on the ground had lost a considerable amount of blood. Bitter with fear, it stained the air as much as her clothes. But still she sassed her attacker. Accusing Walsh of impotence of all things. She was making herself a better candidate for a pet by the second.

"She seems to have you all sorted out." The words flew from Killian without much thought. He couldn't help it.

Walsh whirled and faced him. The girl's body tensed what muscles were still at her command. (He couldn't help making a good entrance either.) The girl insulted Walsh again, earning herself a new injury to scream for. Killian was torn between egging her on for entertainment and commanding her to be quiet for the sake of her life.

"And who might you be, _friend_? I don't remember handing out invitations for this party."

Killian really wanted to end this prat right here. But he needed to avoid exposure more. The girl needed to faint or die. Instead she asked for a tumbler of alcohol and a party hat. Killian wasn't starting to like her. He wasn't.

"I asked for your name."

"Oh! Where are my manners? Killian Jones." Killian waited a moment for recognition to crawl across Walsh's face. Only to be disappointed. He wasn't famous, to be sure, but there were whispers. Everything went smoother when the marks knew who he was.

Walsh then had the absolute audacity to dismiss him. Killian couldn't let that pass. He was a man of pride –well, to a degree anyway. But pride he had and this whelp thought to issue challenges and dominance out like candy. The wind shifted, sending Killian's scent over to the imbecile. At least now Walsh understood what he was dealing with.

"She is mine. Find your own."

The girl whimpered under Walsh.

_Gods she won't go down. Suppose I will be saving the girl this time._

"I sincerely doubt that mate. I'll be taking the lady, and you'll quietly go back to your den, tail properly tucked between your legs."

"I'll just… wait here for you two to… to stop spraying down the trees. Not like I'm… bleeding to death or anything…"

She barely had breath to talk, and yet she still was handing both of them their balls. Killian couldn't help but laugh again, he liked it when they had spark. He followed suit and insulted Walsh too, earning him another dismissal. A growl began in Killian's chest. He was done. This boy was below him in every manner. Killian threw down the full weight of his dominance. Walsh slumped a fraction, whimpering under the pressure.

Then the oddest thing –in all his years– happened to Killian Jones. The dying girl bade him to leave. To save his own life from the monster above her. Insisted even. Walsh had indeed found a prize; one Killian was happily taking away. There wasn't time to both save her, and kill Walsh however. He supposed that the choice should have been difficult enough to think for more than a couple seconds on. His job ridding the world of this maggot of a creature, or save a girl he didn't know. He'd question how easy the answer came later.

Walsh raged, and then ran. Killian could find him again. But right now the girl needed a hospital. At her side, he could see the depth of the gouges. Mostly muscle, it would take time, but she would mend. If the blood loss didn't kill her. The bruising on her skin implied a broken rib or two.

"You… saved me…"

"Don't thank me just yet love. I have to move you; medics won't reach you here in time." He grabbed her upper arms and straightened them both. Vertical and supported, she'd be able to get some air back in her lungs –as long as one wasn't punctured and he just made it worse. But she was screaming in pain, which only meant air was moving through her again. Her head lolled forward after a few deep breaths, her head tilting to the side.

"How-"

She lifted her head, and he saw her for the first time. Eyes green as trees, high cheekbones… she was beautiful even smudged in dirt and blood. Maybe more so. Her eyes locked on his, stopping his world in that moment. And he watched as the fear came over her again, her piercing scream hurtling his world back into motion. She finally fainted.

He hauled her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, not wanting to further injure her back, balancing her as he dug out his phone.

_**"Hey stranger."**_

_"Ruby darling, I need you to prep the back room for me."_

_**"How bad are you?"**_ His lips twitched at her concern.

_Good ol' Ruby._

_"Not me love, I'm bringing someone in."_

_**"Right. Need me to get Granny up?"**_

_"No! No, she won't approve what I'm bringing in. I just need a quick patch job done, and then we can take her to a hospital."_

_**"You're bringing a human here?" **_she hissed,_** "Have you lost your mind?"**_

_"Quite possibly. I'll explain when I get there. Get out the sewing kit."_

Ruby heaved a deep sigh into the phone. Code for Killian getting both interrogated and scolded later. _**"Anything else?"**_

_"Rum?"_

**_"Of course."_**

* * *

><p>The back door to Granny's Diner swung open as Killian walked up. Ruby's long dark hair swinging in the effort. Oh, but she was a beauty. Best decision Killian ever made was to <span>not<span> sleep with her. Not that he never wanted to. Any male with working eyes wanted to. But his lifestyle then, and even now, wasn't one he wanted to give her. He couldn't promise to be home, couldn't promise to be safe, couldn't even promise to be faithful if the work demanded it. Ruby was too good a woman to deny her any less. And her Granny was too frightening to even try. In the end, he gained a very demanding sister-like woman to fuss over him when he was in town. (The Christmas cards were a nice touch too.)

They wandered through the kitchen to the back room. As good as any doctor's office, if only slightly less equipped. "Put her on the table I guess. Did you drug her?"

"No, she passed out from her injuries. Another one of us was about to make her his plaything. She lasted the entire chase and conversation I had with the bastard. She's strong, or stubborn. Possibly both."

"A job? You talked to the guy? Why didn't you just kill him?"

"I was waiting for this one to pass out or die. You know the rules Ruby."

Ruby looked down to the girl. Killian could all but see the gears working in that pretty head. Her brows pulled together in a frown, nostrils flaring as she took in the girl's scent. "No…"

Ruby brushed the hair from the girl's face. Horror lit her features in a way Killian had never seen –nor wanted to again. "Ruby? What is it?"

"Granny!" Ruby all but howled.

Killian paled. He grabbed his friend. "Ruby! What? What is it?"

Tear filled eyes turned up to him. "It's Emma."

The older woman charged through the door behind him, Ruby shifted her attention over his shoulder. "Granny, its Emma."

Killian smelled fear from both the women. It put him on edge. These two were afraid for –maybe of– the girl on the table. He turned to face Granny, and though she smelled of fear, her features were contorted into something akin to rage. Killian was nothing if not utterly confused.

"Who the bloody hell is Emma?"


	2. Sunshine and Gunpowder

Granny's diner was a throwback to an older human era. Where men in fedoras came in for their breakfast, teenagers looking for a malt came during the afternoons, and families came for a night out without breaking their single income. Granted it didn't happen like that anymore, but Granny enjoyed that time period, and insisted keeping her diner that way. The diner itself took up most of the ground floor. The surgery room was back and off the kitchen, for easy access and anonymity. The office –also in towards the rear– served for both the diner, and the apartments above in the same building. Granny owned it all, but buying it when she did, not exactly an expensive venture.

The Council made sure wolf run businesses had consistent flow. New York was a busy place with a variety of known packs. Having neutral ground where they could find room and board without hassle, kept tempers down. It also gave lone wolves –much like Killian– a place to rest without having to kiss ass to some Alpha for a night or two. Ruby insisted on keeping one of the apartments open just for him. Said there should always be room for family. He accepted at the time, not knowing Ruby had meant the _same_ one each time. And each time he returned to it, some knew piece of second hand furniture had appeared. Linens were changed, and floor swept. She had made him a home. There were fights, of course, over it. He accused her of trying to coerce him into a relationship at first. She simply railed back that she only wanted to give him a safe place to be, that he needed a home somewhere. (His heart didn't stutter at the idea of having a family and people to worry about him. That for nothing in return, they would care for him.) Killian eventually conceded to Ruby's whims.

It was here, in his living room that he was pacing. Or sitting in his recliner, leg bouncing in agitation. Checking his fridge for the millionth time for food he wasn't hungry for. They had kicked him out of the surgery room when he couldn't keep from asking questions about the girl he found. Kicked him out of the hallway, because of the "loud pacing" he did there. Eventually, Granny threatened to shoot him if he didn't go to his rooms and let them work. Not like the floors between them mattered. Killian knew damn well that the old woman's hearing was as sharp as ever, maybe sharper. Still his mind went round and round:

_They knew the girl. How do they know some random girl I found? _

_Should have left her. Should have finished the job. _

_Could have dumped her at the hospital directly… but nooo you bloody git. You had to go and play hero for a minute._

_Emma…_

Solid knocking had him spinning around. He hadn't closed his door, telling himself it was because the girl might be dangerous and he had left the women to their fate. But there stood Granny, covered in drying blood, eyes shining amber in her emotional state. Killian very much wished to be anywhere else. She was a force to deal with. Granny carried herself into his living room, sitting on the recliner he'd only just vacated. Though she sat lower, the power play was blunt. He was left to resume pacing or stand under her scrutiny.

"Alright boy, you wanna tell me exactly how Emma ended up like that?"

"I _already_ told you. How about you tell me who the buggering fuck is Emma?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to let that slide pup. It's been a hell of a night for everyone. But I need you to give me all the details of tonight and how Emma got mixed up in it."

"You know I can't go into the details of the job Granny."

"You damn well are tonight. That girl on my table is my responsibility. If something is after Emma Swan, I get to know."

_Swan…_

Killian ran his hand through his hair. "A trade then? I tell you what happened, you tell me how you two know her."

"You first."

He huffed. If The Council found out he gave details, he was a pelt on wall. Or the new binding on the Book of Law. He didn't really need to know anything about this Emma. The precedence of Walsh returning to finish off a girl hadn't been set yet. So far, each one was dead. Emma was sure to be a pet for him, Walsh might not like that his pet was stolen from him. And if he tracked Emma down, it could possibly lead the bastard right to the only people who kept Killian rooted to the world. On the other hand, Emma had been taken by a stronger wolf, Walsh might just as easily move on…

_Fuck._

"You've heard of that wolf killing the human girls, yes? Keeping a few of them as pets?"

"Sure. You know wolves can't keep secrets."

He glared at her. "Right. I was first tasked to find him and bring him in. His, 'habits', have picked up lately, and the orders changed. Dead dog walking. Your Emma was his mark last night. I followed them to Central Park. He changed partially, scared her, made her bleed, and let her run. It's his method. She fell, and he began molest her…"

"And you didn't think to stop him in any of that?" Granny's eyes flashed.

Scared for her then…

"No. Humans aren't my responsibility. She was providing him ample distraction and me the best opening to kill him. She ended up being the problem however."

"How was she a problem for two wolves?"

"This would go a lot smoother if you just let me tell the tale Granny." Killian finally met her eyes directly. Frustration rolling from both of them. She relented with a wave of her hand, letting him continue. "You know the rules. Minimum exposure. Should she survive, seeing the other wolf partially changed can be dismissed. But two? I had to wait for her to succumb to her wounds, one way or another. Your Emma wouldn't even faint. She kept baiting him, insulting him. She must have figured I was some passer-by looking to help because she kept the focus on her. Even told me to run for my own life. She could barely breathe, and she kept at him…"

He was momentarily lost in the memory, rubbing his hands over his face. Getting angrier with the blonde each moment that passed. Stupid girl…

"Go on Killian." He ignored the softer tone she had taken.

"I lost my temper with the sodding prat of a pup. Let him know what he was dealing with, and he ran. I got to her side, lifted her, but she saw me. I hadn't changed, but I could guess from her scream that my eyes weren't their normal, striking blue. Damn her if she didn't choose _then_ to finally pass out."

"Why didn't you just dump her at the hospital?"

"Farther away for one. This might be New York, but I'm fairly certain wandering around with a bleeding body on my shoulders would have attracted attention, even with the night crowd. I needed to know how much she remembered. The human world might blow off her descriptions of the night, but the whispers back to Council would be hell to pay. Figured a quick patch job here and you two could say you found her wandering the back alley-way. I hadn't a clue that you might actually know her."

Granny looked him up and down. He hadn't changed clothes in the hours he had been waiting. Watched him pace the same plank of wood flooring as he told his part of the story. "You're worried for her."

He gave her an incredulous glance. "I'm worried for my hide if this gets back to The Council improperly. I'm worried how this random human female knows the only wolves I could moderately call pack. I'm worried I've gone soft since this whole thing wouldn't be an issue if I had just let her die."

"But you didn't."

Killian finally stopped in his pacing. Ducking his head and breathing in his nose, out his mouth. The night was almost gone. He wanted a shower. He wanted sleep. He wanted the whole thing done over. He waved his hand towards the still open door, "She lives then?"

"For now. She lost a lot of blood. Cracked a few ribs. They didn't puncture her lungs thankfully, those were just bruised. Left one nearly collapsed. We stitched up her back and her leg. You're lucky boy that I spent those decades as a surgeon's nurse." She stuck her tongue in her cheek considering him again. "Ruby is with her now. We moved her to 4B. I suggest you go down there and sit with them both for a bit."

"I do believe you owe me the other half of this conversation."

"Not really mine to tell boy. I will say that Emma Swan is as dear to me as Ruby is." She considered him again. "Will this other wolf return for her?"

"I've no clue. None have survived him so far. He might come for her out of pride, or hide because of me."

Granny nodded. "Then I expect you to keep her as safe as you would either of us, more so since she isn't wolf." She rose from the recliner and gestured to his clothing. "Burn those, and shower. I won't have you talking to Ruby covered in Emma's blood. See if you can't get her to go to bed for a few hours. Morning comes early."

"Aye Granny."

His front door finally shut.

* * *

><p>4B wasn't a stand-by apartment like Killian thought. It was very much lived in. Magazines on the coffee table, dishes in the sink. The apartment was solid wood. Strong and stable. But it was decorated in soft fabrics of muted earth tones. Killian had no idea whose home they were overtaking, but thought vaguely that it suited the Swan girl well. Which is ridiculous as the only thing he knew about her was her stubborn streak.<p>

_And her eyes. And her laugh. And I really need to stop thinking so much._

He moved through the moderate rooms till he found the bedroom. She was still face down, buried under a large comforter. Killian barely saw her blonde hair peaking out. It was half wet; Ruby must have bathed the torment off of the girl. He found Ruby as he rounded the bed. She was bedside, curled over as much as she could be without being entirely on it. Her hand alternating between petting Emma's hair or face. Ruby had a tremble to her movements that only further worried Killian. Emma wasn't only dear to Granny.

"You know she was only out because I begged her to be? Nagged her for weeks not to spend every night inside or working. She had finally caught this guy she'd been chasing, so I told her to go out and celebrate. I was supposed to meet up with her, but I canceled. I had heard you might be in town and wanted to straighten up your place for you."

Ruby's voice was soft and low. Nearly a whisper. It tore at him. His Ruby wasn't the quiet type. She fought, she screamed… and his actions had made her small. He sat on floor next to her. Deliberately making himself lower than her. He gave her a moment before he rested his head on her thigh.

"I'm sorry love."

"Not your fault Killian. You didn't know any of this. Couldn't have." She choked back a few sobs. "Did Granny tell you how we know Emma?"

"No. Said it wasn't her tale to tell."

Ruby nodded. "She would make me tell it. Manipulative old bat."

He tilted his head to look up at her. Her eyes were red rimmed and her nose swollen. Cheeks pale yet flushed with the sorrow flooding from her. "I don't follow darling."

"Granny's idea of therapy. Make me talk about Emma, deal with memories. In case…"

Killian turned his head and nipped her leg. Understanding Granny's methods now. "You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to. But Ruby, I do need to know how closely tied she is to our world. To you and Granny at the very least. I have no idea what this other wolf might do now."

Ruby sniffed back another set of tears. "Remember when I did that stint as a social worker?"

Killian nosed at her legged in affirmation.

"I found out early on, that I couldn't work the kids division. I kept getting attached and every time one of them came back beaten or misused… One night, I found myself standing outside a house of one man that was particularly brutal with little girls. I wanted him dead, wished his blood on the ground as I ripped him apart… So I transferred to the battered women's division. Easier on my hormones. Getting girls out from bad relationships, helping the police throw the bastards in jail. It was good work.

"But I would still see the kids filter through, meeting their case workers. I watched Emma come back, home after home. A sweet little blonde girl, you'd think a family would snatch her up quick. But she kept ending up in our office. No one kept her. Later, it was because she was running away. She made it all the way to Oregon once. I asked her case worker why someone wouldn't adopt her. All I ever got was a shrug and a stock answer. 'Not every home is a perfect fit.' Can you believe that shit?

"About 5 years ago, she came into the diner. I didn't know it was her right away. I never got a good marker on her scent, not that it would really matter. She hadn't washed in some time. Her hair was limp and shades darker than it should have been. She tried to cause a distraction at the far end of the bar, so she could hit the register. After she had eaten about half the menu. Granny wanted to call the cops, but when I finally got a decent look at her, I holed her away in the office. Talked Granny down, which wasn't easy by any means.

"I offered her a deal. She could work here, work off the damages, and maybe stay on if she was good enough. We could spare her a room if she didn't have anywhere else to go. She looked at me like I was from Oz. God she had only barely become legal age then. Turned out, she was the worst waitress I'd ever seen. She dropped more meals, than meals that were actually ordered. We put her at the bar, but that became a sea of shattered glass. It was so bad.

"But she had been smart. She squirreled away every paycheck, every tip, every penny she found on the ground outside the building. She went to a vocational school. Said regular college was a waste of her time. Said she didn't need all the extra debt to learn something that she'd never use, when she could spend less, and learn a trade that would help her now. Always promised to at least go and get her general education degree."

Killian understood. Emma was Ruby's sister. Was Ruby's niece. Emma was Ruby's family in every definition Ruby had. Ruby wasn't a wolf to let go of pack easily. Regardless of the species they hailed from.

"What vocation did she settle on?"

Ruby chuckled, "Bail bondsman. Bonds-person if you asked her. She does what you do, just without fur."

Killian chuffed. "She sounds like one hell of a human Ruby."

They sat in silence for some time. Killian unsure of how to continue on. Everything was already so convoluted. _Still…_

"Does she know what you –what _we_ are Ruby?"

Ruby sighed. "No, though I wouldn't put it passed her to suspect something is up. If not now, then she will later when time has passed on, and I haven't visibly aged. Or when something else happens and she falls into our world." She finally let Emma from her sight –though her hands still held the girl in one manner or another. "Killian? What happened last night?"

"Without too many details? A wolf gone insane targeted your Emma. I don't know how this will fall out yet. I have been instructed by a very old and cantankerous wolf, that I am to make sure Emma comes to no harm. But Ruby, I cannot make promises like that right now. I _can_ promise to take care of this as swiftly as possible however."

Killian was awarded a smile. "It'll work out. Emma is strong, and you Killian, never give up."

Silence settled over them again. Ruby carding one hand through Killian's hair, the other hand lacing fingers with Emma. He almost felt a surreal sense of contentment. Might have been the case if the Swan girl wasn't half shredded and still un-woken. As loathe as he was to end this moment, he still had one more promise to fill. So he rose, dragging Ruby's hand into both of his own.

"Ruby. You need sleep. Especially if your friend wakens and needs you. I'll take watch till you or Granny relieves me of duty."

"I don't know…"

"I swear to be vigilant and sound the alarm if she rouses on my watch. Now go."

Ruby gave another fearful glance to her friend. As if she would disappear without Ruby there to hold her to the world. She relented however, rising and kissing Emma's cheek. Whispered secrets low enough that even Killian's ears couldn't pick them up.

"Three hours. I'll be back in three hours." A pointed finger waggling in his face.

He hugged Ruby then. "Aye, though don't fret if you take more."

"Good boy."

He gave a gentle shove to move her to the bedroom door. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A smile that faded slightly as he took Ruby's seat at Emma's bedside. She looked so young cocooned in the pillows and blanket. He began to count each little thread connecting them together, and his mind boggled. He believed in coincidences, but not when there were so many. And not when so many were cultivating on one night. He wanted to know why Fate was directing him to this girl, and why now. At least, he hoped it was Fate. He abhorred being maneuvered by living creatures.

He shifted a section of hair that had fallen down over Emma's face. She certainly was beautiful. Though the jury was still out on whether she was prettier like this, or covered in mud.

"Just who are you Swan?"

He leaned in, and breathed. If his life was going to be working around this girl for awhile, he at least should be able to find her. Every creature has a scent unique unto them. All it takes is a decent sense of smell to find it. Killian's was well developed. Exactly why The Council had him employed as they did. He wasn't the best tracker by any means, but he was extremely adept at finding that unique marker. Once he had that scent committed to memory, it was only a matter of time till he found who he was looking for.

He smelled the simple soap Ruby had used. A plain soap with no hints of flavors. He smelled the fresh blood pumping along her stitches, healing the damage. He smelled the antiseptic Granny had used to clean the wounds. And then he found her. Sunshine and gun powder. Killian leaned in closer, the woman actually smelled of the sun and firearms. He couldn't stop the smile that broke over his face. Nor did he notice that he was leaning in so close, that his nose was now under her jaw line, brushing the skin, where her pulse beat out strong.

Not till another scent broke through the air.

His body was upright and arching over the bed. He felt the change coming over him faster than he could understand why. He roared at the intruder. It was met in kind. Two male wolves squared off in the little bedroom over the still unconscious form of one Emma Swan. Both Ruby and Granny rushed in shortly after. Ruby bodily covering Emma, and Granny between two very dominant males.

"What's this asshole doing here?"

"None of your business _Alpha!_" The title spoken with all the respect of a child. "Might ask you the same thing."

_**"BOTH OF YOU! BACK DOWN OR SO HELP ME, I'LL NEUTER YOU SLOWLY WITH THE BUTTER KNIVES!"**_

(There is a very real reason people don't cross Granny.)

Liking his bits where they were, Killian eased back a fraction. Though he wouldn't entirely. Not for all of Granny's threats. Not for this prat.

"Granny, mind telling me what this _packless_, joke of a dog is doing here?"

"Yes Granny, right after you tell me why this simpering puppy is here after a night like last night."

Granny growled. They both back down a fraction more. It was Ruby that spoke up.

"Killian, I called him. He knows Emma. I didn't know if you'd be taking right off again to chase the guy who did it. I thought she could use as many friendly faces if… when she wakes up."

She slipped from the protective placement she had taken over Emma. Taking a place next to her Granny, staring the Alpha in the eyes.

_There's the Ruby I need._

"Killian brought her in. She was attacked by one of our kind, and he brought her here. We owe him thanks, Graham."


	3. Truth and Posturing

_**A/N: So I guess this is a thing? I keep writing it, so it must be. So I'll give fair warning, as I already have many times on my Tumblr. I don't know what I'm doing, nor do I really have a plot line for this. Just sort of... doing. Right now, the updates have been pretty rapid, but that could change at any point.**_

_**Some back story: Wolves are not "out" to the human world. Keeping that under wraps is a priority. I'm following closer to the Mercy Thompson wolves by Patricia Briggs. Some switches to it to easier suit the story. Full change still takes a few minutes, but evolution has given way to some changes being immediate for the sake of self-defense. Heightened senses (including eye change), elongated hands and nails (resembling a half-formed claw), muscle density (strength and slight speed increase). While Killian and Emma both have apartments in Granny's building, Killian is given jobs all over, not just New York city. Or state. He only stays in that apartment when he's in New York long enough. Those of you not used to the "urban bubble", it is common to never meet your neighbors, even if all of you have been so for 20+ years.**_

_**So yeah. I apologize if this doesn't cut it in the long run. I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm also likely to continuously apologize.**_

* * *

><p>"Ruby, take these two idiots somewhere else. I don't care if they eat each other, but they won't do where Emma can see."<p>

"Yes Granny." Ruby left the room with pleading looks to both Graham and Killian.

Neither male followed.

"After you,_ loner_."

"No, no. I insist. You first, _Alpha_."

Granny heaved a breath in her exasperation. "If you two are doing that because you don't like the other behind you, I have two words: Butter, knives."

"Of course Granny." Graham turned first, more an act of dismissal than subservience. Making his way to wherever Ruby had gone.

Killian remained, hands clenching at his side. The wolf begging to come out and play. Too much excitement in too few hours. Ripping Graham a few new ones would settle a multitude of his nerves, but his feet remained firmly rooted to the Swan's bedside.

"Go boy. Settle it before she wakes up."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. Willing his body to calm down. "Aye. Apologies Granny, I-"

"Save it boy. Go, I'll watch her."

He looked between Emma and Granny. The implications of his reaction to Graham's entrance finally settling in. Or rather, Granny's interpretation of them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the wolf back down. Arguing with Granny was not on his agenda for this decade. He stormed from the room, very much wanting a bottle of rum.

_Manipulative old bat indeed._

* * *

><p>Killian found them at the bar down in the diner. Graham seated on a stool, shot glass and a bottle in front of him. Ruby standing behind the bar in spite of all the open seating around her. Quiet whispers passing frantically between them. All of which ended as he took the final step off the stair.<p>

"Oh… don't stop on my account."

Graham turned his head. "Ruby tells me you're here on Council business?"

"Aye. Which makes it none of yours." Killian stopped in his path, hooking a thumb into his belt, shifting his weight on his back foot slightly. He understood it was an unnecessarily childish posture, but he'd lost the remainders of his patience for the whole affair.

"Killian!"

Graham waved off her admonishment. "No Ruby, its fine. I can always make inquiries myself. Why one of Councils mongrels lost track of a target, got a bystander nearly killed, and risked exposure on numerous occasions… all in what? Six hours? I'm sure I'd get the answers I want then."

"Mac bastaird de fraochÚn"

Graham shrugged off the insult, knocking back a shot of whiskey. The moments ticked on. Ruby placed a shot glass and the bottle of rum out for Killian, urging him to take his seat at the bar. He did, next to Graham, keeping an open seat between them. More moments passed with only the liquor gracing their tongues causing Ruby to lose her patience with the testosterone.

"If you two aren't even going to try, then I might have a suggestion." Both males shifted their attention to her, wincing under her glare. "Graham, Killian is tracking a bad one. Really bad, if Granny's rumors are true."

Killian's head hit the counter. _Wolves can't keep secrets, her own sodding words._

Ruby frowned at him. "Whoever it was attacked Emma last night. Killian saved her, brought her home. Problem is, the guy might come back. Killian needs to stick around in case he does."

"And if I unknowingly scare him off because I'm in proximity? I'd be floating around here accomplishing nothing."

She sighed, arching a brow with his complaining. "If I may? Conduct your search like you normally would from your apartment. Graham can help you with his own resources if it starts looking like the guy moved on. Meanwhile, you'll need an in with Emma. Graham is your best shot. Friend from the old country or something."

"Why can't we just stick to the truth and say I'm an old friend of yours?" Killian finally raised his head. He was becoming exhausted. Things were already complicated and intricate. Making them more so wasn't high on his to-do list. Least of all with the wolf on his right.

"Because I've never mentioned you. She'd be suspicious faster than we could finish the lie."

"Really? Never even once?"

Ruby flicked Killian's nose. Graham snickered. "Focus doofus. That's another thing; watch what you say to her. She's almost as good as a wolf when it comes to lies. You two are going to have to plan this out for it to work."

Graham wrinkled his nose. "Or Killian could simply do his job, hunt the bastard down, and leave Emma well enough alone."

"Is that jealousy I smell Humbert? Afraid she might enjoy the company of a low-born scoundrel like me?"

"Not at all. Just want to save her from a rabid case of fleas and whatever current STD you have contracted."

They resumed their growling; Ruby leaned over the counter and slapped them on the backs of their heads. "If the guy is staying in town, Killian will have to stay close to track him. And if the guy is still after her, then Killian will have to be closer. Emma will notice him eventually and probably sooner than that. It would be a whole new set of problems none of us need."

Graham swallowed another shot, closed his eyes and hung his head. "Fine. But not right now. Tomorrow. And we wait a day after she wakes to introduce him. Give her time to come out of it."

"I need to know how much she remembers _mate_."

"And I will find out for you. She'd open up to me long before she'd speak in front of you. You don't know her, I do." He shoved the shot glass to Ruby, "I'm going to go take a turn watching her. Get some sleep Ruby; she's going to need you." He took the stairs two at a time.

Killian stared at the glass Graham had left behind. "I smelled jealousy right? He's sprung on the Swan girl?"

"Yeah."

"So he doesn't know that you-"

"No."

Silently Ruby put the liquor away, climbing the stairs after Graham to her own rooms. Killian's head hit the counter again. Cursing himself for playing hero.

* * *

><p>Emma had woken just before noon the next day, screams ripping from her throat as she tried to sit up. Graham pinned her to the bed, Ruby tried to calm her down, in the end Emma simply passed out from the pain. Granny had to stitch her up again in a few places. It was decided to give her stronger meds to try and keep her down one more day. If only to buy them all a little more time.<p>

Killian had the unfortunate task of making a situation report to his handler. An unpleasant woman who tolerated very little. He kept his e-mail as detail specific as possible, wishing on air that she wouldn't do more than glance at it. It wasn't the first time Walsh had moved on before Killian could successfully make his play. Simply the first time he had made his play and lost the mark after. With a witness. Each tap on the keyboard was a curse on his decision to save the girl, a decision that kept spiraling farther out of his control. Even if he was still waiting on the regret of it to show up. It was less than ten minutes after clicking "send" that he received his reply. A tear of fear to rolled its way down his spine.

_**You chose her, and the consequences of that decision. Fix this, before I decide we have no further use of you. ~C**_

Killian swore, and not for the threat he was just given.

"If you are going to make me suffer your stench Humbert, you might as well enter and discontinue your lurking outside my door."

Graham leaned partially in. "Heard the typing, figured you were busy. If you're finished now though…"

Killian set aside his laptop with a thud. "Aye. To what do I owe the pleasure, oh great Alpha?"

Graham huffed, hands settling on his hips. "Turn it off for a few moments? Emma is fighting her way back, waking for a few minutes here and there. Granny can only able to keep her sedated for so long. We have to figure out our story now."

"Of course. Any ideas?" Killian motioned to the chair at his table, encouraging Graham to at least join him rather than pace the floors.

"Thank you." He mumbled automatically, sliding into it. His fingers immediately drumming on the table surface. "You don't think Ruby's idea of old friend would work?"  
>Killian's right eyebrow bowed itself high on his forehead.<p>

"Didn't think so. CEO of my overseas office?"

The eyebrow came back down and furrowed with its neighbor. "And have to learn any of that jargon you have to use to make it passable? Not bloody likely."

"Then why don't you come up with something?"

Killian hesitated. He only had one idea so far, and he couldn't stomach it himself. "You won't like it."

"I have to pretend to be pleasant with you in the room. I'm not liking _any_ of it."

Killian sighed. "Siblings. Or family of some sort."

"We look nothing alike Killian. And we can't stand each other."

"I can be a cousin or a half-brother if you like. Bastard son somewhere in the line. We both know that the arguing and dirty looks won't stop because Swan will be awake. She's bound to see the animosity. Easier to play off if we're relatives. But we keep it as close to reality as we can. We didn't grow up together, so we don't have to fake knowing all the little details."

"And you're in town why?"

"Fresh start in the new world. And you graciously opened up your home as a favor to the family."

Graham pursed his lips in consideration. "You're right, I don't like it."

"And if it turns out that the wolf is hanging around, we can fake my moving into my own apartment here because I couldn't handle living with a prat like you." Killian looked over the Alpha, clicking his tongue and ducking his head. "I have to know though Humbert. Does she know-"

"That I'm wolf? Of course not."

"That you have feelings for her. I'd hate to say something off-handedly and cause yet another issue for us to deal with."

Graham's jaw set in a hard line, sitting back in his chair. "Yes… no… Honestly, I'm not sure what it is I feel. I feel protective of her, and I care for her. Some days I…" A hand runs through his curly hair. "I'm sure she's picked up on something. But she's never said a word about it. Never made a move one way or another. So I haven't either."

"I see." Killian brought his head back up, "So she's single then?"

Graham's eyes flashed gold and a growl sounded from deep in his chest.

Killian laughed. "Easy mate. Can't blame a bloke for trying."

"You'd do well not to try a damn thing."

"I promise to be every inch the scoundrel I am." Killian leaned back, mirroring Graham in his own chair. "However, I won't press the lady Swan into even a conversation about the weather, if she doesn't wish it."

Graham nodded, rising from his chair. He made it half-way to the door before he turned around. "You know all of this planning is for nothing if she remembers everything from that night."

"Should she remember her attack, or more importantly, me… then plans change."

"I'll kill you before you have a chance to report to The Council that she does."

"We still might need her to flush out this psychotic bastard. We have time to figure it all out. Swan is safe."

The two unsaid words hung between them. Graham left. Killian opened his computer again. Not one for being idle, he renewed his search of the bastard Walsh.

* * *

><p>Emma felt like her body was tied up in a body bag. Constricted and smothered. She'd freak, if she didn't feel like she was floating at the same time. It was odd, to say the least. Slowly, a burning feeling spread over her back and she wondered if she might be on fire, but she couldn't muster the strength or the will to turn her head and check for herself. Not like she could see anything anyway, the world was pitch black.<p>

Emma never minded the dark. She had learned to hide in it long ago. The dark was a comforting blanket that kept the bad things away. As a kid, she used it to hide from the other kids that didn't like sharing their home with her. Or the women who would throw things at her when the chores weren't done as they wanted. The men who thought she was such a sweet little girl…

_"Your blood is sweet Emma."_

Images of trees and sounds of dogs barking jumped in her head. Emma suddenly couldn't breathe.

_"Is the rest of you just as sweet? Sweet and soft?"_

It was home number five and he was touching her hair. Emma forced the memory back down where it was supposed to be buried. But a different man saying the same thing came in its place. That man was digging into her leg. Golden eyes on a distorted head, and Emma began whimpering.

_"I'll be taking the lady…"_

Gold turned to white and Emma felt the screams rip their way through her.

"Emma! Emma sweetheart wake up!"

The world was so dark…

"Please Emma wake up for me. Open your eyes!"

_Open?_

The dark faded from her head, and she became aware of her surroundings. She was face down in a bed. Everything hurt. She wanted to move, but felt hands holding her down.

"Come on Emma; just open your eyes for me."

She opened her mouth instead to talk, feeling her tongue stick to the roof and her throat achingly dry.

"Ok, ok. You want to talk? You have to open your eyes to get the water for it."

Her nerves finally connected to her brain and she was able to do as she was bid. It was her own bed in her own room. There was orange light peaking from behind drawn curtains. Ruby's smiling face was in front of her.

"There she is. Water yeah?" Emma nodded what little she could move her head. "Ok, DO NOT try to get up. I'll explain everything, but you need to stay still right now. Yeah?"

Emma nodded again, rewarded with a straw to her lips. It was removed quickly, Ruby only allowing small sips. Sips and quiet from Ruby were the only things given to Emma as the remaining fog dissipated from her brain. Her back was still burning. She did try to shift herself upwards, only to be held down.

"Now now. You promised Emma."

That voice wasn't Ruby. That one was a man's voice. One she was sure she knew. The confusion must have been written all over her face because Ruby snorted.

"I told you, you'd been away too long Graham. She doesn't even remember your voice anymore."

Those hands holding her down gave a comforting squeeze to her upper arms. "Guess this means I should move in. Fair warning, I don't do my own laundry. If you don't want it everywhere, you'll have to wash it for me."

"I hate you both." Her voice was rough to her ears. Like she hadn't used it in a few days. "How long have I been out?"

Ruby's face fell a tad. "A while. Not that you stayed that way. You woke earlier this morning and tried to move. Hurt yourself doing it. So we gave you some drugs to keep you down a little longer. You were hurt Emma. Do you remember anything?"

"Right now? I just know I need to pee and I have an idiot holding me down. Can it wait?"

Graham scrambled off of her as quickly as he could without jarring her further. "Right, I'll just wait outside."

Ruby was looking her over. "You know you're wearing an adult diaper right?"

"Sure, but even if I wanted to take advantage of it, I wouldn't in front of him. Help me up?"

"Emma, you have stitches in your back. Moving you isn't a good idea."

"Ruby. Help me to the toilet, or I'll try to do it by myself."

Graham was eventually called back in to carry her. Ruby stayed in the restroom to help with the smaller details. Emma pressed for a full list of injuries, forcing Ruby to work some hand mirrors so Emma wouldn't have to twist or bend much. The normally simply action of a bathroom break took them all over an hour to complete. Graham made his manly grumbles about girls needing to go in pairs to the bathroom.

Emma patted his cheek, "That's why we needed you back. All us girls together." She giggled at the dirty look he tried to give her. Apparently she was still a little high on some drug.

After some haggling, they let Emma sit up on the bed, so long as Graham was there behind her to take her weight. It was awkward with his legs on either side of her. More intimate than she was used to, but Emma was not in the mood to lie down anymore. Graham remained careful not to touch near her stitches more than he had to. He felt warm. He was always warm. She could feel the ease and comfort take the place of smaller aches and pains because of it.

Emma snickered, patting him on his leg. "You're a chair. A girl chair."

His leg twitched under her hand. "And you're buzzing a bit aren't you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I had a traumatic experience and I'm happy to be in the same room with my two friends."

Two things fell then for Emma. Graham's head to her less painful shoulder, and Ruby's face.

"How much do you remember Emma?"

"Not sure? I'm not sure if I'm remembering it or a bad drug induced dream." Emma didn't like lying to them. But she like being called crazy even less. Saying a guy –who looked like half a dog– attacked her, tried to rape her, and then she was rescued by another guy who had his own strange eyes… yeah, not happening. So she lowered her head, she not wanting to lie directly to Ruby's face. She fiddled with the pillow in her lap. She missed the silent conversation happening around her, a questioning look from Ruby, and a shake of the head Emma mistook as nuzzling from Graham.

"Can we talk about this another time guys? I don't think I'm ready to relive any of it yet."

Graham squeezed his legs in an attempt to hug her without touching her more. "Would you like to be alone then?"

Emma reached up and scratched Graham's head. "No. It's late in the day, yeah? Movie night? If the two of you don't have plans already."

Ruby grabbed Emma's hands, kissing the knuckles on both. "You are our only plan right now Emma. You want movies? You get movies. And if Graham had plans of being anything other than your chair, he can cancel them."

Said living chair heaved a dramatic sigh. "If I must, I must. But that means I have a few calls to make, and you chair needs to use the loo before it embarrasses itself. So You, Miss Emma, get to lie back down till I return."

Ruby beamed at them both. "I'll go downstairs and get some food set up for us, and I'm sure Granny will want a moment with you too Ems."

"I thought I said I _didn't_ want to be alone, and now you're both leaving me?"

Warm laughter filled the room. _This is normal. This is safe._

"Fine. Go. Just leave me my laptop so I can check my mail."

They helped her back onto her stomach, propping pillows in all sorts of locations to help relieve pain. Each planting a kiss on her hair before they left the room. Emma waited a moment before loading her programs. Entering "Walsh Singe" into all of them. She had made the mistake of trusting him, trusting herself. As much as she liked still being alive, leaving her that way was his mistake. She muted the sound so any notifications wouldn't ping with Graham or Ruby in the room. Opened her inbox, at least so she can be honest if they ask. Even opened Tumblr to kill time with funny animal gifs.

Emma got her first ping on his name in less than twenty minutes. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Killian was in his bathroom, cleaning up for his night out. Hearing his computer ping a few times, he walked to his dining table where he was moderately set up now. City maps and brochures to a few clubs littered the tabletop. He'd barely caught a glance the screen's contents when Graham waltzed in. A movement dramatically halted with Graham's hands flying up to shield his eyes.<p>

"Christ man! Hang a towel or close your bloody door! Anybody could walk by and see that!"

Killian grinned. "And chance deprive a fair woman from such a view?"

"Just put some pants on!"

"It's my home Humbert; I can be without attire if I choose."

Graham let off a few growls, and Killian only chuckled, walking his way to the bedroom. "Fine, fine. I assume you're here about Miss Swan then? I heard her screaming earlier."

"Yes, she remembers something, just not willing to talk about it yet. Ruby and I are going to sit with her most of the night watching movies. We'll push again tomorrow. Think you can avoid her another day?"

"Leave a pretty girl like that alone? It would be a strain on someone like meself, but I shall try with all earnest." Killian returned to the room, adjusting the cuffs on his button-down. "I'd say I'm decent once again, but we'd both know that's a lie. However, I am clothed."

Graham lowered his hands just a fraction to make sure, only to drop them entirely as he looked Killian over. "You look nice. Why do you look nice?"

"And here I thought you'd finish that by asking for my hand. Tsk." Killian moved to the table posing as a work station. Sitting down to work on his shoes.

"Has anyone, ever, had a straightforward conversation with you? Where you simply talk and refrain from innuendos and sarcasm?"

"Possibly." Killian sighed, waving a hand through the air. "I'm going out. Might have a lead of the wolf. He likes social scenes and I need to blend in."

Graham looked at him again. "Right… Text me. Let me know."

"Of course Alpha." Killian rose, peaking at the computer screen.

Graham rolled his eyes and made for the open door.

"The lady Swan? You didn't tell me how she fared."

Graham stopped, giving Killian his third appraising look in a matter of minutes. "Hurt, but mending. Scared if that nightmare she had means anything. But she's a fighter, already telling us what to do. I'm just happy she's not out there chasing the guy yet."

Killian nodded as Graham took his leave. A window had popped up on his computer screen. Someone else was conducting a search on his wolf. And Killian was fairly certain it was the stubborn blonde in 4B.

_Oh she's fighting Humbert. More than you want her to._

Killian grinned. He was really beginning to like this human.


	4. Mutiny and Distraction

Killian and Ruby sat in a booth taking their breakfast before the morning crowd began filtering in. It had become a simple routine. Killian would come back from his night-time excursions with an update of zero headway made. Giving Ruby what details he could before having to retire for a few hours. Ruby would recite back to Graham when he would wake and mosey down from his temporary living quarters in the apartments above. Killian wasn't overly fond of this routine. Mostly because Killian's searches were turning up either dead leads or nothing at all. The human nightlife barely covered his boredom. The women he would normally play with couldn't cut through his ever-growing anxiety. And the variable stashed away upstairs like a princess in a tower only added to it all.

And none of it was anything close to his biggest concern. His handler had given him a deadline. If he couldn't pick up Walsh's trail in the next two weeks, someone else would pick up Killian's. It was a generous amount of time honestly. But Walsh had gone deep, forcing Killian to widen his search. That meant finally using Graham's resources. He wasn't sure which he hated more, having lost the target so far that he had his first deadline since his starting days working for The Council... or conceding to using Graham's help.

So it was in the booth, with Ruby, that he debated the lesser of two evils. Eventually deciding that it was, in fact, the chocolate haired demon he was sitting with as she repeatedly kicked his feet. (It made him nearly spill his coffee. Twice.)

His cup clattered in its saucer when he set it down. He winced only for the thought of Granny having his hide over chipping her serving-ware. "Alright Ruby. What is it?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Last couple days you've been more anxious than normal. What changed?"

He glanced at her. Eyes wide and open like a child's. He knew better than to buy her implied innocence. It only ever meant the opposite. "Someone keeps making me spill my coffee."

She snorted. "Try again."

"You know I can't give you details Rubles."

Her head tilted to the side, eyes shifting over his face. Ruby could read facial tics like he could lock in a scent. "You're thinking of pressing Emma, aren't you?"

"It would relieve some of the external stress we will all end up feeling… but Graham still delays the introduction." Killian wave to the ceiling. "Just how long do all of you to expect her to remain locked up?"

"Till she's healed and that guy is dead, if it was my way." She didn't even try to hide the bloodlust in her voice. It reminded him of Granny for a moment.

"And if it was Humbert's way?"

"In the middle of the Pack House, with my people surrounding her till that wolf's blood fed the earth." The Alpha's voice drifted from the stairs before he came to the landing. Causing Killian to hang his head. He was far too tired to deal with Humbert at this hour. Least of all when the Alpha stood next to the table in a three-piece suit, looking every inch the owner of an international agency.

But it was the soft sincerity to Graham's words, or perhaps the fact that Graham believed that Swan would be ok with such an action that really dug inside Killian. "And she's content with this… coddling?"

Graham shrugged, adjusting his cuffs. "She hasn't said otherwise."

"I see." He chanced a glance to Ruby, who had remained quiet since Humbert's arrival. She only wiggled her nose at his perusal. A sign to drop it. "Listen mate, I'm going to need you to use those wonderful head hunting skills of yours and see if you can't find something on a national scale. If he's moved on I need a direction where."

"Not a problem. Just fax what you can to my office. Give me through the weekend and I should have something."

"And Miss Swan? I should probably be intro-"

"I see no reason forcing the memories on her. She could very well be blocking them out. Seeing you might trigger them back into the front of her mind. If they are locked away, it's better all around."

"It was your idea to piece together a cover story the moment she started waking _Alpha_."

"And I hated the idea to start with."

Ruby dropped her fork. "Hey…"

"I'll help track the guy down. But I'm not putting Emma's well-being at risk over this if it doesn't have to be. We're leaving her alone unless we have no other choice. Let her rest and heal. I have work to get to; if that was everything then I'll be on my way. I'll be waiting for your fax Killian." The weight of the Alpha filled the room. His decision made.

Killian hated being run over. "You can't just–"

"I can and did." Graham strode out, leaving no room for discussion. Reminding Killian –once again– why he avoided pack life.

Killian felt his jaw ticking away. "Not to be judgmental Rubles, but that guy? Really?"

Her shoulders bounced in a shrug as she smiled slightly. "You know he means well. He's scared for her. What you might have to do if she remembers too much."

Killian resisted the urge to yell at the walls. Instead he ran his hands through his hair. "I think you'd both do well to stop underestimating her."

Her head tilted again. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Killian stood up, tossing back the rest of his coffee. "I'm getting some sleep. I'll see you this evening."

It wasn't until he was staring at her door that he realized where his mind had led his feet. He had been lost in imagined arguments with half a dozen people. There were so many rules that everyone was forgetting, so many loopholes they could exploit. But none of them mattered till he could get a read on her. A conversation, sit in the room and listen to her talk… something.

He could smell the eggs they had delivered only a couple of hours earlier. He stepped closer to the door jamb, breathing deep. He found that scent, her scent, again. She was awake and moving around. He faintly heard her cussing through what he supposed was a stretching exercise. His smile broke for the first time since he found her.

* * *

><p>Days passed since she woke up. Emma was able to do very little, so she was allowed even less. She wasn't mad, per se, but <em>oh<em> was she getting there. Graham and Ruby anticipated just about everything she wanted and delivered it to her apartment door. She felt confined and trapped, in her own home no less. She felt… _kept_.

Yeah, ok, she was injured and could barely put on her own shirt. Wearing her skinny jeans was out too with the bandages on her leg. She was left to wear every pair of pj's –she ever owned in her adult life– within those days. And yeah, showering was a hassle because her hair needed washing too and her shoulders didn't want to move like that yet. Which meant Ruby or Granny had to help her like she was five years old. Understanding didn't stop the aggravation from bubbling up every time she thought about it. She wanted to scream till her lungs burned again, but then she'd only get Graham in her rooms with his soft eyes and gentle touches playing psychologist.

She loved Graham, she did. But she wanted nothing more than to box his ears when he turned on that part of his personality. Emma had witnessed firsthand his abilities when he used it on stray animals. His voice would drop into something soothing, and she would swear on her life they all understood the words he used, doing exactly as he bid them to do. Managing complete compliance from them. The fact that he was trying the same tactics every time she had a nightmare or panic attack... he was quickly making himself someone she didn't want to see. However good his intentions.

Not sit and talk about it. She wanted to be able to move so she could go and find the asshole that did this in the first place.

She didn't want to cry or deal. She wanted cuffs on the guy's wrists. Maybe a bullet in his brain.

Ok, ok. She _was_ mad.

In her head she knew everything they all were doing was out of love and concern. She knew it. She understood it. But it wasn't helping _her_.

So she did exactly what they had told her not to.

Her programs ran, collecting data on the name she knew. Making a nice little collection for her to sort through at night, narrowing down possibilities. She exercised when she was alone. Small stretches to keep from being stiff at first. Breaking out the Pilates when her leg allowed it. Every low impact workout that she used to laugh at. Even simple, walked out laps, taken around the apartment to keep her circulation up.

She allowed herself to fume with all her little activities. Anger was easier. She didn't feel helpless then.

Emma glanced at the clock, almost time for her midday feeding. Or lunch as she used to call it. It meant she had to scramble back into her bed and appear like she was still taking it easy. It meant closing the program windows and fast forwarding a movie on Netflix.

It meant being still. Something Emma hated more than running.

Like clockwork, her front door opened, and Ruby came through with… _not_ the usual tray of diner food. It was a bag from her favorite Thai place four blocks away. Ruby began setting it up on the kitchen table, instead of bringing it to her in bed. Emma felt like she was being tested, or getting Punk'd in the worst way. She remained in her bed, waiting for the punch line.

Ruby finished her set up, coming to the bedroom door to only stare at Emma. Eyes wide and regarding. Emma knew that look. It was a look that made Ruby look like a young girl, sweet and innocent. But it was the look that came right before Ruby told you your darkest secret like you were wearing it on your face.

"Do you still need me to bring it to you?"

It was a simple question. Emma considered lying, considered acting like the invalid they treated her as. The exertion after her breakfast did have her leg throbbing slightly. "No, but I wouldn't turn down leaning on you to get there."

Ruby nodded, satisfied with Emma's answer. Arms out-stretched to help Emma wiggle out of bed. Ruby offered very little help on the short trip back to the kitchen. Simply a body to help brace and balance.

Emma felt stupid. Such a simple act and she wanted to cry with joy.

Lunch was in silence. Emma relishing the different flavors than what she had been having. Ruby watched her friend behave openly.

"You're moving better. You still favor your right arm for everything, but your movements are definitely smoother."

Emma froze. _Shit_.

"Thank you?"

"You've been doing things in the apartment haven't you? Graham won't be happy."

"Graham wants to baby me. It was nice the first two days, but it's been nearly a week. I know I still need help with some things, but I think he'd have me in bubble wrap placed inside a crib if he could."

Ruby snorted. "Maybe not that far. You understand it's because he loves you. We all do, and you nearly did the dumbest thing and left us. You scared us."

"I know."

There were a few more moments of silence under that wide gaze of Ruby's.

_Price of getting better. Now I had to talk about it._

"You remember much about the attack Emma?"

_Right on cue._

"I remember everything."

"Everything?"

"He convinced me to walk through the park, he attacked me. I ran, he followed. I fell, he tried to rape me. Someone came by and chased the guy off, and I passed out." Emma hoped leaving out the details of the scary dog-boy and the rescuer with shining white eyes wasn't something Ruby would easily pick up on.

"Uh-huh... not going to give me more than that?"

"Nothing else happened Ruby…"

Ruby stared at her plate, nodding her head after another quiet stretch. "You know we set Graham up with an apartment so he could be closer to you, right? In case your nightmares got worse?"

Emma nodded slowly when her silence brought Ruby's gaze back up.

"But you know he has a company to run, he can't stay here forever. Especially since some family just flew in."

"Graham has family in town? He didn't say anything."

"Probably too worried about you to remember. I think he said something about the guy showing up to look at a place here… I'd have to check with Granny though."

"Oh. Sounds like you'll be busy getting a place set up then."

"Mmhmm. If you're finished, maybe we could get you cleaned up. Walk you around a bit."

"Seriously?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Graham's out till later. Can't stop you if he isn't here." Her face became stern and a finger waggled in Emma's face. "Just a couple of floors though. Nothing outside till you can handle the stairs without crying."

"I don't cry."

"You will if you hit that step just right and gravity pulls you down on your injured leg in just the right way, jarring your back further."

* * *

><p>It was three floors up and a solid sobbing breakdown by Emma when Ruby asked for a break, leaning Emma against a wall. Ruby was stretching out her arms and back, bending all sorts of ways. Emma arched a brow, not having seen the woman ever stretch before.<p>

"What? You're heavy." Ruby tilted her head slightly, "If he's hot, do you want me to introduce you?"

Emma blinked. "Wait… what?"

"Graham's cousin. The one looking at an apartment in a few days? Want me to introduce you to him if he's within our standards?"

"Oh. Um… no? I don't think I'm playing that game for a while. Didn't turn out so well the last time."

"True. But if this guy is an idiot, you can always get Graham to kick his ass."

A thump hit the wall. Emma had to bite back some giggles. Ruby laughed and reached for Emma again. "I guess we're disturbing a tenant. I should get you back."

Emma eyed the wall, raising her voice a little more. "It could be worse. We could be traumatizing someone by making out and groaning in each other's arms. Not everyone appreciates lesbians."

Another thump hit the wall. Emma knew the sound of that thump. The sound of a head hitting the wall.

_Serves you right for eavesdropping_.

Ruby was held a hand over her mouth, bodily shaking with soundless laughter. Emma shrugged with a grin, pulling away from the wall, and began hobbling down the hallway.

Speaking over her shoulder, still a touch on the loud side, "You coming Ruby?"

She couldn't help herself, thoroughly enjoying another thump from the wall.

* * *

><p>Killian had dressed for another lead, whistling an old drinking song he barely remembered. The chorus filtering itself through during his walk to the bar. Killian was sure tonight's endeavor would be another dead-end, but Ruby's earlier subtlety renewed his spirits.<p>

It was no less than mutiny, but entirely in his favor. The wall they had covertly communicated through happened to be the one by his bed. His kick was acknowledgment to Ruby's ploy; she was bypassing Graham and going ahead with a plan they had all originally agreed on. It was a small victory, and didn't solve any of his current problems, but a win was a win.

Swan may not have known the man of their conversation had been listening in, but she gave hell to the anonymous person whom she believed was. Tossing images of her and Ruby kissing and... Gods, if she was that cheeky just for a quick giggle, he had no idea how he'd contain himself from constantly baiting her. Graham was going to kill him.

He felt a smile break again. He liked this human.

It was a problem for later.

One bar ended up being three that night. First one was sparse of patrons, giving Killian ample excuse to leave. Second one was a bit higher end. After hours corporate types everywhere. Without leaving the bar stool he had perched on, Killian walked out with a small book of scrap paper, holding phone numbers after that one.

Number three was a dive. Late night dregs and low-end folk who were only up to indecent things. Killian was again, bellied up to the bar itself. Enjoying the end of his night and keeping his nose open to anything that smelled like Walsh.

"Excuse me?"

Killian did a half turn. The voice came from a blue-eyed blonde. Simple cocktail dress, that both revealed and kept it legal. He chuckled, it seemed to be his night for females. "Aye love, something I can help you with?"

She smiled at his loaded question. "Is the seat taken?"

He waved a hand to it, "By all means darling."

"Thanks," she shuffled onto it, "Really don't want to sit alone in this place, and you look the least threatening."

"Isn't that when you should be the most worried love? Some of the nicest men hide the darkest of secrets."

"Perhaps, but I make a living off of... reading... people. However dark your secrets may be, they haven't seemed to overtake you yet."

Killian leaned in a touch. Her smell was off. It didn't match her, almost seemed to argue with her. "Or maybe, they overtook me long ago and I've merely made peace with it. What is that perfume you are wearing? It's intriguing."

"You know, I'm not sure. It was a gift from a friend, I never could remember the name of it though."

_Lie..._

"Shame that..."

_She is wrong..._

"If you like it so much, we could always go back to my place and I could show it to you."

"Or not. I'm far too dashing to pay for sex sweetheart."

Her smile faltered only a little. "That obvious huh?"

"No, but I make my living reading people too. Just not in the same way." He turned back to his drink, taking a decent gulp of whatever amber liquid he ordered.

"Yeah, your friend mentioned something like that."

Killian spit out what was left in his mouth. "I'm sorry, my what?"

"Your friend? He gave me fifty bucks just to come up here and talk to you."

"Did he? And what else did he tell you?" He felt the wolf clawing at every one of his sense. Stretching them out as far as he could without losing his focus on the girl in front of him.

"That you shouldn't be having a party without a proper party hat. Honestly, he was weird. I've been the gift on a guy's birthday before... but just to talk to you for a little bit and give you your present?"

"A present? He gave you something for me?"

She reached into her purse, pulling out an eggshell colored envelope. "Just a card, so I assume its money for the rest of the night."

Killian snatched it from her. "Thank you love. But I won't be needing your company tonight."

He waited till she had moved on before getting a better look at it. It held no smell but the woman's perfume. He turned it over to pop the seal. There was a sticker of a swan covering the tip of it. Killian felt his heart race, felt the early tingles of a change filter through his skin. There wasn't a card or a note inside, just a picture.

Up close, within three feet easily, was a picture of a sleeping Emma Swan. In her bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _**No, the prostitute at the end wasn't Elsa or Tink. I also still don't know what I'm doing.**_


	5. Locked Doors

Killian made his exit, finding his way down the first alleyway he came upon. He hoped it was unoccupied. There was no stopping the wolf from emerging now. He was being mocked. As prideful as Killian knew himself to be, the wolf was more so. They prey was openly laughing at him with successful evasion of capture. The prey was invading Killian's territory, his home. He stripped as fast as he could, pissed that he'd likely never see these clothes again. His shirt was already torn as his hands shifted to claw like appendages, ripping through it as he tried to manipulate the buttons.

The pain was coming. Not unlike jumping into the frozen waters of the Arctic. A pain you felt down to the marrow of your bones, mapping every vein and muscle fiber in-between. Body parts stretched. Bone became denser. Tendons pulled and shifted his muscles in new directions. He shouted and fell when his knees were moved to bend the other way, the loud popping sound echoing off the buildings. His organs began their dance to accommodate the new form. While his insides felt frigid with the shift, his skin burned as it grew thicker; adding its protective layer of fur.

And all he could see was the Swan asleep in her bed.

* * *

><p>Ruby intercepted Graham as he came in the back door. Shoving him into the surgery room without so much a word, locking it from the inside. She didn't turn around right away, willing her strength to remain as she dealt with him. Graham might be a Labrador puppy on his easy days, but he was still an Alpha. And she was about to piss it off.<p>

Graham let out a soft chuckle, not knowing what Ruby was up to. "Let me guess, it's mating season again?"

Ruby turned and gave him an open perusal. "When this is all settled and my season comes again, we'll revisit that option." His slightly gaping mouth and raised brows was almost enough to give Ruby reason to forget why she locked him in the room. "But this is business Graham. You know this room is sound proof right?"

The speed at which his high brows pinched together and his open mouth clamped shut in confusion gave Ruby a quick snicker. She loved his stupid face. "Did you want to sit down? Or stand and pace?"

"I'd like to go check on Emma."

"Emma is fine. Spent the day walking the floors with me even."

She felt his temper rise in the room. Like clicks on a stove top burner. "I thought we had agreed that she needed her rest."

"No one agreed to anything Graham. You laid down the law. Problem is you forgot Emma isn't one to obey anyone's laws if it doesn't suit her. Do you know she's been exercising in her room this whole time? I checked her Netflix history; Pilates, yoga, even some exercises you can manage from a wheel chair. She's going stir crazy in there. And the sad thing? She's been letting us baby her because it made us feel better. So I had her walk with me. At least then she had support and someone there if she got hurt."

"And walking around with her injuries could cause permanent damage. She needs to be in bed!" His temper notched up another couple clicks.

"Are _you_ going to keep her there? Babysit her every hour of the day to make sure she doesn't get up without _your_ permission? You know she thinks you'd wrap her in bubble wrap and stick her in a crib if you could? She used those words Graham."

"I wouldn't place her in a crib…" He finally chose the pacing option. Hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ruby sighed. "I'm just as guilty Graham. I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was when Killian brought her home. I wanted to lock her up as much as you did, keep her safe. Still do. But Killian was right this morning."

Graham spun on her, head shooting up. "He was–"

"_Right_. Emma needs to be involved. She remembers everything, not just the plot points. Ask her again what happened, and I can guarantee the story will be short and lacking in details. She's keeping them to herself."

"How can you be sure? Traumatic events are blocked constantly."

"Granted, so you should go ask her about that night. Find out for yourself. Stop treating her like a breakable doll, and more like a pack member that's lying to you. And when you realize she's hiding things, move around your schedule to introduce Killian. I already told her that your cousin is looking to move in anyway."

"YOU WHAT?" His eyes burned gold.

"Told her your cousin is in town. She remembers a wolf attacked her. What we don't know is how much of Killian she saw before she passed out. He thinks it was just his eyes, but she is the only that really knows. If she can't ID him, then she's in the clear, and he can watch out for her easier."

"And how is he doing that when he's gone all night long hmm?" His temper was as high as it could go. Dragging hers with it.

"You're right. He's gone all night long. Abusing every lead he finds, revisiting old ones, trying to find the guy who started all this shit. And he was the first one to ask about what Emma wanted. He has spent all of 20 minutes with her, and he figured out what she needed first. So yes Graham, while we may change her dressings, help clean her up, get her food… _he's_ the one watching out for her. You know he could just kill her and not have to worry about a damn thing? She dies, and his problems shrink down to just the guy he's tracking. Every moment Emma's alive is a moment The Council could find out _he_ risked exposure?"

Ruby's eyes had long since matched Graham's color. Her voice rising in volume as she had gone on. She hadn't lost it so much that she met his eyes, but her feet had closed some of the distance. Close enough to remind herself of how much he smelled like trees.

"And if she does remember him? The Council finds out, and it's her death sentence. If not Killian then someone else. Ignoring it gives us all plausible deniability." Emotion had left his voice. It was soft. Not that Ruby confused it with anything but a wolf about to attack.

She dropped her tone to match his, retaining what comfort she could for the thick-headed goon. "She's denied knowing this long, and fairly convincingly. Knowing what's in her head only gives us a better chance at protecting her. And that's all it is at this point. Finding out what she knows. Having her meet Killian is the best way to find that part out. It's also the best way to figure out our next step with her. We've been hanging in limbo over a 'what if'. And I think it's pissing us all off."

His eyes were still golden, but they lost the glow. Ruby chanced grabbing his hand in her own. "Give Killian a little more credit. If all he wanted was to do the job, Emma would be dead. He's doing what he can. And even relenting to your authority. Even on the best of days he doesn't do that."

Ruby knew she had won when Graham dropped his head and groaned. She kept the happy dance to herself however. She gave the clock on the wall a quick glance, "Emma probably has gone to bed already. Talk to her in the morning?"

"Tell me what makes you so sure she remembers."

"When I helped beaten women? I had to ask them to retell the events over and over. And they would tell me what the birds sounded like outside, or what was playing on the TV. The smell of the person's skin as they were attacked. Textures of fabrics. The small random details are what get stuck in the mind when we remember trauma. Emma, remembers the trauma, but glossing over those details on purpose. She's never asked what hospital we picked her up from, or for a police report. She _knows_. We just don't know how much."

He nodded. Gave a tug on their still linked hands, pulling her into a hug. "You tell anyone that you won an argument against me, over a matter I settled on, and I'll force you into my pack just to make your life a living hell."

"Like you haven't told me _that_ one before. Just remember that if I'm in your pack, you'd have to deal with me every day too. And I fight dirty."

"Good, we're in an agreement then."

Ruby felt the hug last those extra moments, when awkward starts to settle in. She felt his head turn and give a kiss to her temple, making her fight every silly impulse to over think it. Easier to just push out of his arms, away from the smell of trees. "I have to go help Granny close up. Talk to Emma in the morning?"

"Yeah. Good night Ruby."

* * *

><p>Emma blamed the good food and extra exercise for causing her to sleep so deep, that her door frame shattering didn't wake her. She didn't wake as a few picture frames fell, nor when another –thankfully unlocked– door banged open. Her over protective friends got the blame for that. Always around for to help with something, Emma had become a little deaf to people in her home. It was the sound of the shower curtain falling that finally opened Emma's eyes to the dark of the room. She could feel, more than hear, the person moving out to the living room. Their footfalls silent on her hardwood floors. As quietly as she could, she reached for her phone. Texting Ruby to call 911 rather than calling it herself, not wanting another near death experience. When she saw the shadows returning to her room, she blamed the clicking on her screen for alerting them.<p>

_Fuck_.

She was still on her back, having moved nothing but her arm to retrieve the phone. She tucked it under the blankets, hoping to hide the glow, praying her "fake sleeping" skills hadn't faded since childhood. The person moved to the bathroom again, and Emma chanced opening an eye to catch a look. She tried very hard not to scream at what she saw.

_Really? Dog-boy and now this?_

Eyes were watching her from that doorway. White eyes on the biggest damn dog she'd ever seen. Emma held as still as she could, watching the dog watch her. She didn't want to look away, in case the thing tried to jump on her. But she had to get Graham in here. Have him use that superpower of his and get this dog out of her place. In a move she had too many reasons to perfect; she swiped her thumb across the screen and typed in the code without looking. The dog tilted its head, and she could swear it would lift an eyebrow if it had any. Emma had no choice; she had to look down to find Graham's name –adding Ruby's to the list for good measure– and typed out the quick message.

"_**Big black dog in my bedroom. Not person. Need help before I'm chow."**_

She looked back up, the dog hadn't moved.

_Small blessings Emma._

She locked her phone again and tucked it under her pillow. The move pulled her shoulder just enough to force a hiss from her lips. The dog began growling in response.

"Seriously? I'm the one in pain, and you get to bitch?" A zing of pain shot down her back when she retracted the arm back to a more comfortable position, causing her to hiss again.

The dog started for her slowly, snarling and making a quiet barking sound. Emma tried to hold as still as she could, catching on that this dog didn't approve of her moving around. But that wasn't working either. The anxiety and tension worked its way through her body, getting Emma to feel all her aches and pains. She squeezed her eyes, biting back the swearing bubbling up in her throat.

_Any time now Graham…_

The bed dipped as the dog let himself up. It moved slowly, almost like it wasn't sure of its footing, but it made its way over her legs. Those white eyes looking her over, looking for god knows what.

_Best spot to start munching_.

It moved farther up her body, sniffing at her sides. The cold nose on her ribs, shifting like it was… the stifled giggle couldn't be helped. She saw the dog's head tilt again and perked its ears to the sound. When she quieted down, it went back to the same spot.

She openly laughed now. "No fair tickling."

The dog blew air out its nose, in what Emma took as blowing off her protests. It sniffed its way up to her neck, but Emma knew better than to expose her neck to a wild dog. So she retracted, trying to sink further into the mattress. The dog didn't approve, and snapped its teeth at her, growling again. Emma knew better than to show fear to a wild animal, but she couldn't stop that part of her if she tried. She felt the cold nose on her cheek; the flinch was as involuntary as the fear. The growling stopped, but the nose pushed her cheek again. Nudging her head to the side. It managed to wriggle its nose to just under her jaw line, where the sniffing began again.

Its massive head pulled back, white eyes fixed on hers. Making some sort of chuffing sound, it moved off of her, settling at her side instead. When she still didn't move, the dog pushed its muzzle into her hand, giving it a slight lick. Eyes still watching her. Because of Graham, Emma was well exposed to animals. And because she was well exposed to animals, her hand stroking the strange dog's head was automatic. She pulled her hand away when she noticed though. The dog pawed at her, nuzzling her hand again.

"Oh so now you're a good dog?" A tongue lolled out of its mouth.

_Oh he knows what he did the bastard._

A sound in the hallway brought back the growling monstrosity, on its feet and facing her door. Emma was touched. The growling stopped and the ears perked again. Emma heard a whistle echo from somewhere outside her door.

"Time to go then?" The dog turned back to her, giving her head a quick bump with its own. "Next time don't break down my door for a visit. Learn how to knock." Another whistle sounded, and the dog trotted out her broken front door.

Emma ended up waiting five more minutes till her reinforcements arrived. Not looking nearly as panicked as Emma thought they would be. "I should have ordered pizza; they would have gotten here sooner."

Graham wandered around her place, Ruby at her side looking for new injuries. "I'm sorry Emma, I was closing up downstairs, didn't hear my phone over the radio."

"And you Graham?" He made his way into her bathroom, giving a low whistle to the damage.

"I was in the shower. Where's the dog?"

"Gone. Someone was whistling for it in the hallway, and it took off." She looked at Ruby, "I thought you guys had a 'No Pets' policy?"

"We do, which means I have to write-up paperwork issuing a fine and possibly an eviction notice. Yay. Did the dog hurt you?"

"No. Mostly just kept staring at me. And sniffing me. Had the nerve to jump on my bed and crawl on me."

Graham burst from the bathroom, "He what?"

"I moved my arm in a way that hurt. The dog didn't like the sounds I made, growled a bit, and got on the bed. It stood over me, sniffed my ribs –which tickled. It wanted to sniff at my neck–"

"You didn't let him did you?"

Ruby shushed him, "Calm down Graham, she's fine."

"I tried to back away, he growled again, and put his nose right here." Emma pointed to her pulse point, watching as Graham turned an interesting shade of red. "Don't know what he was looking for, but a second later, he plopped right next to me on the bed. Pushed around my hand till I scratched his ears." Ruby snorted out a laugh. "There was a sound in the hallway, the dog jumped up, and growled in its general direction. Must have been the owner. Gave me another nuzzle before it trotted out of here like nothing happened."

"You have all the adventures don't you?"

"Yeah Ruby… fun time all the time. I'm sleeping in your bed till the landlord fixes my front door by the way."

"Wouldn't it be a shame if that took forever too? You should know, I'm a snuggler. And I'm always the big spoon." The grin that spread on Ruby's face was predatory. But it was meant for the male in the room, even if it was directed at Emma.

Emma wasn't one to walk away from making Graham uncomfortable. "That's fine, but I shift around a lot in my sleep, so don't freak out if I'm grabbing your ass or a boob when you wake up."

"You two suck." He made his way to the front door. "I'll be taking a _cold_ shower now. Don't call in the brigade if I don't answer to whatever trouble you guys get into."

When he had gone, Ruby tugged on Emma's hair. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Almost peed myself at first. Freaky looking dog. Black fur, massive head… had to have some Rottweiler or something in its line. On the muscley side. But its eyes were white, the irises. Not pink white or that yellowish white that the rest of their eyes look like, it was like a bale blue. I've never seen a dog with eyes like that."

"Maybe it was blind?"

"No I don't think so. Kept watching me, like it was waiting for me to perform a trick or something. I'm just glad it didn't want me for dinner."

"Some Husky breeds have eyes like that." Ruby shrugged it away. "In any case, it's going to take us forever to walk you to my place. Might as well do it now. I'll make a second trip for some of your clothes."

"And my laptop."

"And your laptop. But you are going back to sleep even if it means I have to drug you."

"Yes mom."

* * *

><p>Killian's skin still burned, but his mind was quiet again. Even if his stomach was mimicking his growling from earlier. Changing makes any of them hungry; burning up so much of their energy. He'd have to make another trip to the grocer's when they opened. But Swan was safe. He tried to work out how Walsh had taken the photo when he hadn't been in the room for sometime. But Killian couldn't stop his mind from drifting. Tired and still hungry, he kept seeing Swan lying in bed. How she giggled when he nosed at her side. The sound had suited her. He had struggled with the wolf, reminding it that she wasn't something to be dominated. That they were protecting this one. Eventually he felt the wolf concede, giving him a chance to interact with the woman for the first time in a week. Encouraged her to give him a scratch even. He still felt her fingers in his hair.<p>

He would have stayed all night (he did destroy her door after all), but Humbert and Ruby had shown up. Giving him a plausible exit. The look on Humbert's face was worth all the damage he caused in the Swan's apartment.

He rose, walked to his front door, and swung it wide just as Graham moved to knock on it. He got the same look, so he smiled as big as he could. "Humbert! What brings the Alpha to my humble abode?"

Graham brushed by him, "Shut up. You mind telling me why you broke in Emma's place and pretended to be a stray?"

"But you just told me to shut up…"

Graham let out a frustrated yell.

"Alright, alright. But I'll only tell you once you've got more control." Killian held up his hands defensively when Graham's eyes flashed. "Honestly mate, I lost control earlier tonight, not a good idea if the local Alpha does the same. Maybe a drink? Beer? Rum?"

"How you are Irish and _not_ in possession of Whiskey is long past me."

Killian laughed. "Years of rum barrels can do that to you."

Graham blew out a breath. "Beer, thank you."

"Should we wait for Ruby? So she's aware of everything too? I assume you left her with Swan."

"Since you obliterated her front door, Emma will be staying with Ruby. They began to taunt me, talking about sleeping in the same bed… spooning…"

Killian thumped his head against the refrigerator.

"Exactly. I'm taking your change as a development though? You heard something?"

Killian walked back, handing over the bottle. "Aye. Not the best of news. But a silver lining appeared once I calmed down enough to see it. I swear to tell all as soon as our dark-haired temptress shows."

"It might take her time, walking Emma to her apartment, and probably a bit of girl talk."

"A distraction till then? Do you still play chess?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Ruby showed up just as Killian took Graham's queen. "And here I thought I'd be walking in on a good old-fashioned Irish brawl."<p>

Killian grinned. "Anything to see me half-naked. But why stop there?" Graham kicked him under the table.

Ruby loved her men. "Alright. Emma is tucked away safely. Care to bring me up to speed? Why were you wolf?"

Killian sighed. "Spoilsport. I need to both to keep a level head. Yes?" He waited till both had consented. "I received a photo at my final stop last night. Walsh had gone as far as purchasing a prostitute to give it to me. It was of Emma sleeping in her bed. Not the same clothes as tonight thankfully. The wolf knows where she is, probably has figured out I'm searching for him. I lost my head, ran to the nearest dark corner, and shifted. Lost a damn good shirt out of it too. Barely held onto control of my wolf as I made my way here to ascertain Swan's condition. I barged through her door, searching the place for a scent of him. Swan stayed asleep for most of it, not sure what exactly woke up…"

"The shower curtain falling." Ruby chimed in.

"Really? Huh… well, she was moving slightly, likely texting you two. But the movements must have pained her, because she made these awful sounds. I didn't like it. My wolf didn't like it. Not after thinking that Walsh had been in her room. I climbed onto her bed to check her over closer. Once I was satisfied that she wasn't injured or suffering too much, I played up the 'dog' routine. I didn't want her having another screwed up night."

Graham grunted. "You went for her throat."

"I… yes. I did. Scenting her again. A scent can alter with certain drugs. The prostitute Walsh had sent my way reeked of it; I was concerned Emma was affected as well."

Ruby was grinning widely. Graham wasn't buying it entirely. "Why didn't you just leave when you knew she was ok?"

Killian eyed him like he had grown a new head right out of the old one. "And leave her alone with a gaping door? After I nearly scared her to death? After that photo? I just said I didn't want to traumatize her further Humbert. Is that so hard to believe?"

Graham remained steady. "Your life would be simpler without her as a complication. Can't help but wonder if maybe you, or your wolf, were considering adjusting that."

The tips of Killian's ears flared red, his jaw ticking away like a clock. "I'll say this once. If I, or my wolf, wanted Emma dead, she would be already."

The corner of Graham's mouth twitched. "Fine then. You said there was a silver lining in all this?"

"You didn't figure it out yet? No wonder I won that game so easily…"

"C'mon Killian. Stop teasing him. His night wasn't easy either." Ruby patted Graham's knee. The movement not escaping Killian's notice.

"Right. He's taking photos of her and making sure I get them. Either he wants her, or he wants to bait me. Possibly both. Either way, it means he's still in town. And we have something he wants. It's only a matter of time till he comes to us." He looked at Graham, "Means I have to meet Emma officially though. In the morning. No more stalling."

Graham looked Killian over one more time, sliding a glance to Ruby. "I need to have another chat with Emma in the morning." Killian opened his mouth to protest, but Graham continued on. "Just to be sure, I have more than you guys to consider if this comes with backlash. An early dinner? Perhaps forego your nightly romps about town?"

Killian smirked. "It's a date then."


	6. What's Yours, Is Mine

Everyone dreams. The brain shifts through the day's events and stresses, replaying them as it divides them into designated compartments based on how a person individually feels about them. The brain has been known to harbor up to seven thoughts in a singular moment, which would explain why dreams are a jumbled mess of random people doing things physically impossible and out of sequence. The majority of the public never remember their dreams. Emma was among those people. Until Walsh had tried to kill her.

Despite scientific reasoning's, the general public still believed that dreams held meaning. Insight into the subconscious, foretelling of upcoming events, retelling of days long gone, even past lives. There were all kinds. Emma never put much stock into those ideas since she remembered nothing from her hours of sleep. Her mind was changing now.

Since the night in the park, Emma had become plagued with them. At first, they were simply twisted versions of what had happened. Sometimes she fought back instead of running. Once, she was rescuing someone else from the attack. A few were more dark and brutal than she'd care to acknowledge, even to herself. Just her mind dealing with the trauma. In the last few days, they were different. It wasn't night anymore in that part of the park, though it alternated between cloudy skies and sunlight. Walsh wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then there would be dogs of all kinds, all over the place. As if every pound and shelter had let them all go at once. They would be running and chasing each other, barking at falling leaves… none of them paid her any mind, and that was ok. Emma was happy to watch them be free.

Two nights ago, Emma dreamt of the park in the sun. She was lying back on pillows, watching the sunlight glitter through the leaves. The pillows would move on their own, as the cities supply of canines filtered in. She had turned her head and noticed her pillows were covered in fur, warm, and breathing. One pillow was chestnut brown; the other was a patchwork of colors. In her dream, it felt normal for her to have living, furry pillows. But that's because it was a dream.

Last night's dream was the park during a cloudy day. She had her furry pillow friends again. She dreamt of the black dog that gave her a visit earlier (just her brain sorting out the day, of course). It came sauntering up to her as she lay on the ground. It sniffed her side, hitting the same tickle spot as it had in her bed. When her laughter faded, it flopped down stretching out next to her. Rolled over on its side, almost rolling backwards over her body, pushing into her. A huff of breath pressed out its lungs when it finally felt comfortable enough. Emma laughed, reaching up to scratch his head, surprisingly content to let such a large dog be a cuddler. It was a singular good moment, something Emma didn't have enough of. Thunder cracked through the air, and her newest friend was standing over her instead, barking at the sky.

Thunder cracked again, and Emma opened her eyes. Pulling the muscles in her back in a bad way, as she jumped in Ruby's bed.

Graham was sitting and watching her from the chair Ruby kept by her window. "At some point, I would love to wake up, and not have a reason to scream."

His face contracted into regret, rising to help her into a better position. "I'm sorry Emma. Really. It was… you were smiling in your sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you from whatever was causing it. You haven't smiled in a while."

"I'll accept the apology if there is bacon and coffee involved." She grumbled out, rubbing the fleshy part of her palm over one eye.

Graham gestured to the nightstand, a to-go cup all the way from Starbucks (still steaming) and a bear claw rested. "Can I owe you the bacon?"

Emma smiled, "Only because you got me something better than Granny's mud from downstairs." Her eyes flew open; she pointed a finger to his nose. "DON'T tell her I said that."

His laugh was warm as he patted her leg. "Not even if she threatens to skin me."

He was watching her again as she ate a couple bites. She shifted a little, swallowing the current bite a bit soon. "Graham, why do I feel like you're about to kiss me?"

He stilled, tilting his head down a fraction, looking at her from under his brow. "Would you let me if I did?"

_Starbucks and Graham making a move, I thought I woke up._

He scooted closer when she stared at him too long, a hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "Would you Emma?"

_Wake up, wake up, wake up…_

He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers. But his lips never came near hers. He only sighed through them. "Let me guess, I worked my way right into the 'Brother' section of your heart?"

"I'm sorry Graham, I just don't–"

His hand tightened its grip on her face, giving her a small shake. "Never finish that sentence. Never be sorry for having your own feelings. I'm a lucky man just getting to call you friend."

"You are though. Like a brother to me? Pretty much everything I ever wanted in a brother when I was going between each foster home." Her voice shook and her heart was stuttering, afraid of this fallout. He must have heard it because he moved her coffee back to the stand and pulled her into a hug, shushing her and petting her hair.

"Easy Emma. I'm not going anywhere just because you aren't interested. If that was all I was after, do you think I'd have waited this long to make a move? I'm not _that_ dastardly…"

Her face buried in his chest. The idea of losing someone so very important to her made her chest hurt. "I think I'd like a day where I don't have a reason to freak out too."

He laughed with her. Moving her away to look on her face, stroking the hair away. "Sorry. I wanted to give you a better morning. I've gone and messed it all up it seems."

"You did come bearing gifts didn't you?" Her head tilted to the side. "What did you do?"

"Me? I have been nothing but well behaved."

"Uh-huh…" Her brow arched. "So what did I do?"

Graham watched her face again, "One of these days Emma, you won't enjoy pressing people for the truth so much."

"Crap, you found out about Ruby helping me exercise didn't you?"

"Well, yes… but our," Gesturing between himself and Emma, "talk might take a bit. Would you like to use the loo first? I assume you don't need help the whole time."

Both her brows climbed high on her forehead this time. "A pee break first? What did I do? I haven't killed anyone in my sleep have I?"

He laughed again. "Nothing like that, but we need a talk. Just the two of us."

* * *

><p>He had let her take care of her morning routine, eventually getting a proper breakfast sent up from the diner. Emma felt starving for the first time since that night, hunger pains starving; she inhaled everything that had been brought up. He looked over her back when she mentioned it itched something horrible. He gave a light rub to her scars, declaring them just fine. The bruising was finally fading into that pea green color. It looked disgusting, but it meant she was healing.<p>

They were stalling.

It was on Ruby's bed, sitting hip to hip, when she kicked his shin. "Alright, we've officially run out of small talk. Wanna tell me what's up now?"

"Yeah…" He grabbed her hand in both of his, playing with her fingers. "You know I love you right? More than just possible romantic intentions. Ruby does too, and Granny. We are your family. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah… why?"

"And as your family, we're here no matter what happens? There isn't anything that could drive us away? We're here to help you."

"Is this your way of explaining why you've been treating me like I might implode any second?"

His brows furrowed. "Partially, I guess. You know for dogs, the pack is the family, right? And if even one member of that pack isn't functioning like it should, it throws the whole pack off. Granny, Ruby, myself… we can't function properly as your family, when you aren't either."

She shook her head at him. "Anytime you wanna start making sense Graham…"

He huffed. "It's not like I practiced this or anything…"

"A note for next time then."

"Ha ha. I'm rubbish at the subtle talk; would you pardon me for being blunt?"

Emma smiled, knowing he had to be frustrated if the old world talk was coming out. She waved her hand for him to continue.

"Alright. It's about that night you were attacked. You've been hiding things. And not just the extra exercise or the programs you have running tracking the guy down, and don't deny it, that thing has dinged three times in the last thirty minutes."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Fine, yeah, I've been trying to find him. Do you blame me? I hunt down assholes for a living and that one hurt me directly."

"No, no I get it. But it's not the only thing you've been hiding Emma. You haven't told us everything about that night."

She adjusted her shoulders, putting some air between them. "Yes I have. Why would I lie?"

"Because it's weird and you don't want us thinking you've gone crazy."

"Of course it was weird, he slashed open my back and then started feeling me up!"

Graham nodded. "Ok, how did he cut you?"

"I… I don't know. A knife I guess."

He pointed at her. "Lie."

"I'm sorry what?" She shifted again and a full twelve inches were between them now. Her face unbelieving, though if it was at his audacity or his calling bullshit so plainly she wasn't sure.

"You aren't the only one good at telling when someone lies. And you just lied to me."

"I didn't–"

"And this is what I meant. You aren't ok, and the rest of us know it. I don't care what it is, but I want you to tell me everything. I can't help you the best way I'm able, if you're lying to me Emma. And this won't drive us away. Any of us. But right now, all it is is you and me. Please."

She set her jaw. He had read her, so she read him. And damn the man for not having one ounce of falsehood to himself or his words.

"I know you're looking for a trick somewhere Emma, you won't find one. I know something is up. I know you're keeping things to yourself. And _you_ know I'm just trying to help."

"You swear that this stays here?"

"No. I get to tell Ruby if you don't."

"Graham–"

"I mean it Emma. You want to deal with her when she finds out she was left out of the loop?"

Emma's jaw set hard again. "Fine.

Emma retold the story. Every moment. Ruby had been right; Emma recalled all those minor details that no one pays attention to. How the guy had smiled in the bar, what he had to drink. She remembered the feel of the claw etching into her back, reaching to her shoulder as she talked. Every foul word the bastard had said to her. Every smug feeling as she and the guy who came to her rescuer mouthed off at him. She remembered how the dry leaves sounded under her as they crunched and crumbled. The sounds Walsh had made, the very air adjusting when her rescuer got pushy.

She stopped when she recalled Walsh running away.

"Go on Emma. What then?"

"That's where it gets fuzzy. I know I was dizzy by then. I thanked him, but he said not to. He lifted me like I weighed nothing Graham. Held me out like a guy being forced to hold a baby for the first time. But it took the pressure off my chest and I could breathe. I want to say he was holding me up, like feet dangling off the ground up. I know I looked at him. I saw his eyes. They weren't normal either. Not like Walsh, but not human. And then nothing. Not till I woke up with Ruby yelling at me and you holding me down."

"You don't remember what he looked like?"

"I've been trying. It's like it's just out of my vision. Every time I turn my head to see, it moves away again. I dunno, maybe if I saw him again. But then, anyone walking around with eyes like that would be easy to call out. They could have been contacts, it_ is_ New York. And if not, he could be wearing them now… " She dropped her head into her hands. "That's the only part I'm actually not sure on. The guy who saved me."

"You heard his voice though, would you recognize it again?"

"Oh yeah. English, but he had back notes of Irish. Some of his vowels would slip and he would sound like you. Kinda hot honestly."

Graham scoffed.

"What? It was! I wasn't dead yet."

"Right Emma. Openly bleeding on the ground, but 'gee he sounds pretty'. If I had known that you liked the accent so much, I would have given you lots more phone calls."

He waggled his eyebrows and shared her laughter. She'd never admit it to him, being right about talking to him. She was glad someone else knew.

"So? Verdict? Do you think I'm nuts?"

"No. I think you're stupid for walking alone with a guy, at night, in Central Park. I think you're brave for running. I think you're ballsy for refusing to let him break you. I think you're a hero for trying to get the other guy out of there even when you were the one that needed help. But no, not crazy."

Emma couldn't stop the tear, she only allowed the one. For now. "Do you think what I saw was real?"

She saw Graham's face become a little more guarded. "I think that _that_ is a conversation for another time, you've already missed lunch. Take this in steps Emma, not leaps. Besides, I have to go pick someone up in a bit."

"Your cousin?" She smiled when his eyebrow twitched. "Ruby mentioned you had family in town and he might be looking for a place of his own."

"No secrets, I swear… yes. I promised him a proper dinner in New York tonight."

Emma perked up a bit. "Really? Where are you taking him?"

"Just a restaurant…"

Her voice turned petulant. "You're taking him to Alessandro's aren't you?"

Graham ducked his head, hiding his smile. "Possibly."

"Take me with you! I promise I won't ask him for embarrassing stories… much."

"You shouldn't overdo yourself Emma. I'll bring you back something though."

"But it'll be cold!" Normally she'd hate the tone she was using, but this was _Alessandro's_.

"A deal? If you can talk Ruby into coming along in her own car, you can come. That way if you start hurting or if you get tired, you aren't stuck with a couple of blokes from the Emerald Isle."

Emma whooped and flung herself into Graham's arms. Blowing a raspberry on his scruffy cheek rather than giving him a kiss.

"Alright, alright. Down! I'll find Ruby and send her up." He smacked a kiss to the top of her head.

"Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"What time did they say they would arrive again?" Killian was twirling his fork again. Anxious to meet Swan, without blood involved. Or covered in fur. Wondering if he could get her to laugh again.<p>

"This isn't an actual date Jones. This is seeing if she can ID you or your voice. She doesn't know you're wolf, but she knows the guy who saved her isn't human. Not like I would consent to you pursuing her anyway."

"She isn't pack Humbert, not even wolf. Those rules, thankfully, don't apply."

"On the contrary, she declared me family only earlier today. Brother in fact. Placing her squarely in my pack, and in the oldest male position. You can petition the pack Alpha, but I'm pretty sure you won't get far there either."

"Sit on your throne all you like. I'm not interested remotely in that fashion. However, if she decides otherwise, let me know. I want front row seats to that match between you two."

Graham made a noncommittal sound, sipping at his water. Killian started twirling his fork again. Both heads popping up when the girls walked in. Both standing and moving to drag out the chairs. Killian's hand reaching out to help Swan into her chair without so much a thought on his end.

"Wow. Is the gentleman deal a family trait, or an Irish one?" She turned a smile on him as he returned to his seat.

It took a kick under the table to make Killian aware that the question was directed at him. He had been staring. "Uh… not sure love. I've met my share of wankers back home, and there isn't a great deal of familial blood between Humbert and I."

"Maybe it's a genetic thing that skips certain generations."

_Were her eyes always that shade of green?_

Another kick came. "Aye, perhaps."

Graham waved over the waitress to take their drink orders. Killian had no idea what git had taken control of his body, so he buried his nose in the menu, trying to get a handle on himself again. When the waitress came back, it took her hand on his shoulder to remind him that ordering food needs to be done out loud.

Graham leaned over as the women chatted on to each other. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine."

Graham let loose a chuckle. "Sure you are. I'm still withholding consent." Killian shot him a dark look. Graham laughed a little harder.

"Something funny?"

Killian's eyes went back to Swan, attempting to recover a shred of his usual charm. "Aye. Humbert was bringing up a memory at my expense."

Her eyes glittered. "Oh? Care to share?"

Graham and Ruby propped their chins on their hands, eager to see what Killian would come up with. All Killian saw was Emma's openly curious face. "I'm afraid it isn't as funny if you weren't there. Humbert talked me into attending a party with him. The women were, sadly, out drinking us. Talked us both into wearing these little hats on our heads. Top hats, I believe."

"Interesting. Maybe Ruby and I could get you two to repeat the performance." A shadow passed over her eyes, but they remained fixed on him.

Graham's face became stern, directed entirely on Swan. "You aren't having more than that one glass of wine tonight. I've already made sure the waitress knows."

Emma's lip turned down into a pout, "You're no fun."

Killian was sure he was possessed. "I'm sorry; I believe I'm missing something… why is she restricted?"

She waved her hand in Graham's general direction. "Big brother over there is worried for my health is all."

Graham all but beamed at her choice of words. "I told you Jones, she was injured. Last thing she needs is alcohol thinning her blood or interfering with the pain medication."

Emma leaned over the table in Killian's direction, providing him with an ample view of something he refused to look at. Her whisper was loud, and full of mock conspiracy. "Truth is? I'd kill for two fingers of Whiskey."

He matched her posture and tone, "I never could handle the bloody stuff myself. I'd much prefer some rum."

Her eyebrow arched, "Want to ditch the squares and go find ourselves the bar?"

"I don't think Humbert here would approve. And since right now, I'm at the mercy of his generosity; I have to defer to him." Her pout returned, and he nearly jumped from his chair to retrieve her drink of choice for her. "I'll make a deal love. If Ruby here tells me your health has improved, I will deliver a fine bottle personally."

"My hero."

He winked at her, feeling more like his dashing self. Hoping he salvaged some _of_ the night. Not that he was trying for anything; he just liked seeing her smile.

Their food arrived, and the chatter flowed easily between them all. Killian managed to distract Graham every now and then to refill Emma's wine glass with a few extra sips. A wink from him, a grin from her. It was relaxing being there, Killian counted five times when he came close to forgetting why they had gathered at all.

However, it only took Emma yawning once for Graham to call the evening to a close. Not that Killian was particularly ready to leave the good company, but he could see Swan needed to retire soon. He was up and at her side helping her before his brain caught up.

"You really play up that gentleman act don't you?"

"Not an act darling." His hand slipped in hers, while the other one supported her elbow. Her grip was strong as she pulled herself up, shaking only slightly. "I'm always a gentleman."

"Are you coming back to the apartments?" His eyebrows flew up to his hairline. "Not like that! Ruby mentioned you wanted to check them out anyway. Since the rest of us already live there, why not just come along? Crash on Graham's temporary couch. No point in having him drive all the way out to his house, just to drive all the way back."

Graham tried to break in, protesting that it wasn't any trouble. But Killian saw that pout forming and agreed to her plan. Graham hit him for it in the car later.

* * *

><p>Ruby showed Killian around supremely, even giving historical tidbits like she would a tourist. As they climbed the stairs to view an empty apartment, Graham intervened again. Declaring that all the extra activity was going to overly strain Emma's wounds, and should end her night. Killian was only moderately disappointed that her pout didn't return.<p>

"I guess you're right. But that means Ruby has to come with me." She glanced at Killian, "See, this giant lumbering dog actually broke through my door and ransacked my place. So I get to stay with her till the repairs are finished."

"Really? Sounds like an after party to me. Is it girls only?"

"_It's_ not going to happen." Graham all but growled out.

"Can't blame a man for trying Humbert."

"Actually, it won't unless I can get back to my place and grab a few things." Emma grabbed Ruby's arm. "Home Jeeves."

"Not to intrude, but would you mind if I tagged along? I think I'd like to see what that dog did. Who knows, he might be back."

Graham growled again, but Emma interrupted. "Sure, why not? But that means you get the job of helping me walk. I've been abusing Ruby's arm all day, and this way your 'gentleman' abilities get some work."

Though Killian was sure Graham was nearly ready to start marking territory, Killian held her hand again. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>He understood Graham's feelings when they approached her door. It was obvious the workman had been there; new framework and a new door were in place. But there was a smell. He let her pull him into the room, and it only hits his senses harder. Emma tried to lead him into the bedroom, going on about a charging cord for her computer. Killian remained still, looking at the door like it was alive and talking.<p>

"Let Ruby fetch it for you love. Probably fallen to the floor as it is." He looked over to Ruby, shaking his head marginally. She scratched the side of her head, pointing to her eyes, then him.

_Damn._

But Emma didn't mind him, marching forward on her own. He reached her side as she swung the bedroom door wide. Killian's nose was assaulted with the stench. A burning mix of an aviary, and a zoo.

"What the hell?" Emma moved to her bed.

The comforter was shredded, the pillow stuffing everywhere. She moved to get closer, but Killian already had his hands around her arms. Flushing her back to his chest, so his eyes couldn't give him away.

"No love, leave it. Seems the dog returned at some point and continued his mess. Go on with Ruby, I'll fetch Humbert and set this to rights."

"It's fine." She pulled again, but he held firm. "Let me go."

He moved her to Ruby. "Text Humbert what you need, it'll be delivered shortly."

"Excuse me? You don't get to boss me around in my own home buddy. How about you leave–"

Killian's wolf got the better of him then, rounding on both the women. "Leave. Now."

"Your eyes... you... no..."

He looked at Ruby and jerked his head to the door. She complied as best as she could with an injured Emma frantically shouting for Graham.

Killian had seen the middle of the bed just before Swan had moved to it. He'd shift in front of her before he'd let her suffer _that_ discovery. Graham stormed in, shouting his own obscenities. On and on about screwing up the whole night, the whole plan to get The Council off their backs. Threatening bodily harm for scaring Emma like stood still, letting him blow out the steam.

And when Graham asked him why he said nothing for himself, Killian merely pointed to the middle of the bed.

A tin food bowl and a pink collar –complete with name tag– sat. Both engraved with Emma's name.

* * *

><p>Emma dreamt again that night. In the park, curled up against her furry pillow friends. With the black dog barking at a monkey in the trees. The monkey threw banana peels at her (which was rude considering she had done nothing to bother the monkey).<p>

Then she was dreaming of the black dog lying over her legs, looking at her with sad blue eyes.


	7. It's Not Easy Being Submissive

_**A/N: I'm getting wordier, and apparently not in a good way. My apologies. I went to try and make this chapter better after posting it, but I don't think there is any saving it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The majority of werewolves are dominant. And like a length of chain hung from a ceiling, there are wolves more dominant than others. Either by several degrees, or just barely. It is both a hazard and a blessing. The trick is knowing which link of chain you are dealing with. In the case of Graham and Killian, their dominance was a blessing… individually. It helped Graham control his pack and run his business. It helped Killian subdue and bring in the stray wolves as dictated by The Council. Together though, it was a hazard. Their individual levels of dominance were close enough to nearly be the same link of chain, which meant neither could really influence the other. It was the root of their general distrust and animosity. (The rest flowed from other, more human, complications.) Being Alpha, and having both the strength of pack and home territory, it was Graham that had a slight edge.<p>

When Graham lost control of his wolf and began his change, Killian made himself scarce. His presence would only aggravate the situation. As outdated as it is, wolves are primal creatures. And Graham's territory had been clearly violated. Killian being a visiting lone wolf -which an Alpha couldn't control- was a begging for a bloodbath. It bothered Killian to leave Ruby and Granny to deal with an irate wolf all on their own, but he wasn't left with an alternative. He'd like to leave the building entirely till morning, but he couldn't convince all of him to walk out Granny's doors; Swan's room being so violently invaded bothered him more than a pissed off Alpha. Thus he waited for a text from Ruby to give him an "all clear" to descend from the roof of Granny's building. His own wolf pushed to the point of pacing, as a myriad of thoughts flew through his brain.

It must have been his millionth lap when Ruby came through the roof access door. She said nothing, walked up to Killian, and placed her head on his chest. She was shivering, and not from the chilled wind. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, never able to stop himself from providing Ruby of comfort when she needed it.

"Emma wouldn't stop screaming, yelling... then Graham showed up, and she got very quiet. She sat so still in that chair…" Her words were muffled coming from his chest. Low and quiet as if she didn't want to say them to begin with. His hand made small strokes on her shoulder, a small amount of comfort compared to what she probably needed.

"She doesn't seem like the idle type."

"No. She fights. You got to see it first hand. But after Graham left to find you, she just sat in that chair I keep by the window and stared. She wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't move. I almost thought she went catatonic, if she hadn't started crying."

Killian stilled for a moment. "She was crying? I frightened her that much?" _Swan hadn't shed a tear even with Walsh shoving her through Death's door._

"No. You scared her yes, but it wasn't you. Or, at least, not entirely you. When she told Graham of your eyes, he lost it. I think she saw his. She wasn't making noise Killian. It was just tears coming down her face."

He tightened his hold a fraction. To comfort Ruby he convinced himself. "Then why are you up here? Why aren't you with her?"

Her face left its hiding spot on his chest, tilting up to face him finally. "She fell asleep. She's ok for now."

"Aye… aye, good then." Killian's eyes shifted over the rooftops, wishing they were the cliff's edge he knew from home and every street light a star in the sky. Maybe then he'd see the path to take. "She'll sleep off some of the shock, should make talking to her easier. Give us some time to sort things." He returned his attention to Ruby. "And Humbert? Has he settled finally?"

"If he isn't, he will be. I didn't stick around to find out, didn't want to be around Graham's second."

Killian arched a brow instead of voicing the obvious question. Ruby smiled the way people do when life is hard. "Quinn is a great wolf. But a shitty boyfriend."

"Something you want me to do?"

Ruby laughed sadly. "No. Graham needs him."

"I don't have to kill him, and I can promise he won't have a clue as to who I am, nor be able to connect it to you." It was a jest really, but Killian never made offers to maim, torture, or kill without the full intention of seeing them through.

A touch of real humor returned to her laugh this time. "No, not this time at least."

They stood embraced a moment longer before Ruby asked the question no one wanted answered. "You have to kill her now, don't you?"

"Short answer? Yes. Long answer? No."

She pulled back, brows pulled together in confusion. "What?"

He heaved a sigh. "Technically, she knows enough to be a liability. So yes, I would be ordered to kill her once I report it. But. But you don't do this job as long as I have without finding out all those pesky loopholes and addendum's that could give her a pass. Once I report it."

"So we stall the report until we find the right loophole."

Killian nodded. "We don't have much time, however. My deadline was rescinded the moment Walsh made it known he was still after Emma, though that was more of a formality. My handler is fickle in her judgments, but the end is always to _her_ benefit, no one else's. As long as Emma's still bait, she's safe."

"But that means letting Emma be bait. I know you don't know her that well Killian, but that is a really _bad_ idea. You said it yourself; she's not very good at being idle. Waiting for Walsh to come after her? That would last all of a day. And _only_ if we are lucky."

Killian released her completely. Resuming his pacing and adding a hand to his hair. It was the same spot in their problem that he had gotten stuck on earlier. "We're running out of options the longer this goes on Rubles. You might not like how this ends."

"Promise me that it ends with Emma alive, and I'll hold nothing against you."

He stopped, in his head and with his feet. Normally, Killian didn't give a second thought to the collateral damage. It came as an audible click to Killian's ears, when the cause of his pacing revealed itself. And for all his years, he was at a loss as to why that cause even existed. But he could command it's leave no more than he could command the stars.

"Aye, Ruby. You have my word; Emma comes out of this alive."

He must have said it in the wrong tone. Ruby cocked her head to the side, her face like that of a dog hearing a strange sound for the first time. "I should go help Granny wrangle up enough food for Graham. Once he's calm, he'll want to change back. The less cranky he is, the better."

"And Swan? You'll let me know how she fares?"

Ruby's eyebrows shot to her hairline. But she turned, making her way back to the rooftop door. Waving a dismissive hand in the air, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Get some sleep Killian."

Those words stuck with him for ten more minutes as he stood staring at the rooftop door, and they stuck with him as he marched down to Ruby's apartment. They were reverberating in his skull as he opened the door and made his way to a sleeping Swan, curled into an impossible ball on the chair. Those words were silenced when he noted the tear tracks on Swan's cheek's, and the furrow of her brow. The words didn't speak as he lifted her bridal style from the chair, nor when she murmured and nuzzled her face into his chest. Ruby's words didn't sound again, until after he had lain Swan down in the bed and was brushing the hair away from her face. It was then when he nearly swore much too loud because his brain had finally caught up.

Ruby was almost as bad as her Grandmother.

Killian did swear when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_**:This will be a while. Stay with her.**_

_Very possibly worse than her Grandmother._

He glanced down at Emma. She'd try to kill him on principle alone if she woke and saw him sitting there. A smile twitched the side of his mouth. If the conversation at dinner earlier was anything to go by, she's probably the only human with a decent chance at it.

As it was, he shed his clothing, hiding them and his phone somewhere he hoped Emma wouldn't find readily. Quickly picking out the farthest point from Emma to go through his change. He'd do it in another apartment altogether, but he was told to stay. (He could listen. When it suited him to.) Keeping the bedroom door slightly open and the front door too should he need to move around. Easier to nose through in the absence of thumbs.

Once more, he joined Emma in bed, on four legs instead of two. As her newest friend having sniffed her out, and joining her for a nap. And if he dreamt, he'd say it was about running along the cilffsides of his birthplace. Leaving out the part of bright, sunlit skies, alternating between warming his flesh and his fur.

* * *

><p>Emma woke in stages.<p>

She first opened her eyes and it was still dark through the window. The dog from her dreams lying next to her. _I need more sleep if I'm seeing my dreams when I wake up…_

The second time she opened her eyes, the sky has been the faded blue just before the sun breaks the horizon. There was weight on the bed behind her, and a hand stroking her arm. A male voice was both shushing her, and issuing reassuring whispers. Emma would have sent her elbow back into his sternum normally, but he anticipated, holding her arms to her side.

"Easy Swan." The air grew heavy and pressed down on her senses, a far too familiar feeling. "Sleep now." She felt a cheek press to her head as slumber took her one more time.

The third time she opened her eyes, the sky was the bright blue of Fall. When the chilled air is pushing out the summer haze, and before the clouds of rain and snow move in. There were sounds from Ruby's kitchen, with the smells of eggs and bacon filling the air. She was almost out of bed before the memories of the previous night flooded her brain. Graham's cousin was the thing that chased away Walsh in the park. Decidedly NOT human with those eyes.

_Figures. Hot, intelligent, and funny. Of course he's not human. Priorities Emma, at least he's real, and you aren't insane. Yet._

With her legs still dangling off the side of the bed, Emma flung herself backwards. Life had never been easy. Hell, "easy" generally made Emma nervous. But her world was quickly getting filled with the weird and strange. Walsh wasn't human. Graham's cousin -_Killian, his name was Killian_- wasn't human. Graham wasn't human. Good money that Ruby and Granny weren't either.

Emma's face scrunched up in efforts to hold back tears. She hated crying, and it seemed that's all she did lately. Cry, scream, and sleep. She didn't like feeling scared, or anxious. She was done. Just done. Walsh had lied to her, and tried to kill her. Killian had lied -possibly even stalked her. Graham had lied. Graham had been lying to her for years. Ruby too, if her gut feeling was right. (It usually was.)

They had all lied. Treated her like a simple child. Couldn't handle Santa Claus being made up, ushered away to bed, pat on the head. _Lied_ to. It wasn't even the part that hurt. She never would have cared what Ruby and Graham really were. They had treated her like family, given her a home and a place to start. But they never trusted her with who they really were. _You can't truly love someone if you don't trust them, right?_

Tears fell anyway.

"Are you going to wallow all morning? Breakfast is getting cold." Granny's voice bellowed. Emma had forgotten what had woken her.

But she obediently got out of bed and ventured out of the bedroom. Granny was seated at the dining table, sipping a mug of coffee, her own plate already finished. Emma plopped in the chair and Granny rose from hers, pouring the still hot coffee for both of them now.

"I want you to eat everything in front of you before you talk. And don't you give me one line about not being hungry girl. Stress eats a body's energy faster than a triathlon. And you've only more coming your way. You won't get another cup of coffee until that plate, and that glass of orange juice is gone either."

Emma wasn't in the mood for orders. No matter how good that food looked. Least of all from someone who had been keeping secrets. She crossed her legs, folded her arms, and channeled every ounce of teenage defiance she ever had, sitting back in her chair. She could play this game too.

Granny's lips twitched. "You can do that all day if you like Emma. But by this afternoon, you're going to have three people in here overwhelming you with the truth. You can go into it dumb and blind or I can give you some of the bullet points now. But I won't have you interrupting me, so it'll be done with you eating. Your choice."

_Manipulative old bat._

Emma stabbed the eggs, filling her fork and her mouth.

"I swear if you don't have the blood in you, I'll be a day-walking vampire." Emma froze in her eating, Granny waved the comment off. "I'll explain that another time. But right now, you landed in a mess. And I'll explain that in a moment. First: Vampires, Fairies, Werewolves… all that stuff, it's all real. Look at me like I'm off my meds all you like girl, but you know I'm right. Always existed, but kept a secret for everybody's sake. Human's feel safer not knowing what goes bump in the night, the rest of us feel safer not being hunted.

"You, Emma, are surrounded by wolves. Have been since you were young. We function like our animal cousins. Running in packs and the like. Do you know anything about how packs are run?" Emma nodded, but Granny didn't continue till another mouthful of food was taken. "Graham is the local Alpha. It's his job to look out for his people, and he has considered you his people for some time now. However, his obligations are to his pack. Never mistake his affections for you as a free pass; you won't always come first to him. Ruby, Killian, and I aren't loyal to any one pack. Pack politics never suited me well; Ruby has enjoyed the minor freedom she's had… Killian… that's his story to tell.

"Walsh is a wolf gone insane, Killian has the job of killing him for everyone's sake. A job he failed to do when your life was on the line. Don't ask me why. Those other three are trying to figure out right now: how to keep you safe, kill Walsh, and keep this all from The Council. Ask Killian and Graham who they are, they have to deal with The Council more than I do. But you should know that knowing what we are, even as little as you did before breakfast, is normally a death sentence. For the human, and for the wolves involved. It's not just your life on the line here."

Granny stopped her debriefing, taking another drag on her coffee. Sitting as if the entire world didn't just shift out of focus and if what little she said would be enough to satisfy Emma's questions.

"So, I'm not crazy. I did see what I saw. But I've risked everyone's lives by surviving?"

Granny nodded, "Pretty much."

"Goody for me."

"We wouldn't want it any other way Emma. You know better than anyone: Family doesn't start, nor end, with blood." Her tone was soft, not something Emma had ever heard from the old woman. "If you had died, we would have bypassed all this trouble. But Graham, and especially Ruby, would have been lost. You fill parts of their hearts they can't find elsewhere."

"And you Granny?"

"Best not think about what an old wolf like me would do. Keeping control like I have been hasn't been easy. I don't blame you for any of this child, but I do think its way past time for you to join the game."

"Anything else I should know?"

Granny nodded again. She raised a hand to her hair, and pulled it off. "A few." She pulled off the netting that kept her real hair flat, giving her scalp a good scratch. It was a reddish-brown, much the same as Ruby's. "One: I don't look as old as I've pretended to be, but I'm far older than I've ever looked. Wolves aren't immortal, and we do age. Just _really_ slowly. Two: The whole 'dominance' things dogs do? It's a part of us too. I can't tell you how many times you've sent me and Ruby into hysterics because you would look Graham in the eyes too long, and he had to force down his wolf. Holding eye contact is like an open challenge. Now that you know, try to keep the button pushing and whatnot to a minimum. Look at the chin or the shoulder. Not the forehead. Down and submissive is always better, over their shoulder to something behind them if you're feeling the need to push it. Three: Both Graham and Killian are dominant, unmated males. You and Ruby are unmated females. Both Graham and Killian feel they have particular claims on each of you. Ruby knows how to deal with it so follow her lead. If nothing else, don't stand too close to either male. Cling to Ruby if anything. It'll be hard enough for them to keep their wolves in check without adding territory fights into this. Four: We can smell emotions, and bodily reactions. Fear, anger, arousal, lying. All of it. Don't lie about it if they call you on it. Between the two of us? This is also the best time to get the open truth from them. Graham and Killian would love nothing more than to call the other a liar. It's underhanded, but if you can't compete on an even playing field, why not tilt the field in your favor?"

Emma sipped her coffee while Granny cleared the table. However unfocused her world was now; plotting out her next few steps had become glaringly clear. She was done, so very done. She had been played like a game piece too often. And no matter how good and noble their intentions, Emma wasn't going to let the actions of her friends slide. If dominance was a wolf's M.O., then she'd be damned if she let any of them pull it on her. She remembered the basic rules. The same rules play out in the foster and group homes. She might be "just a human", but she wasn't a damsel in distress either.

Emma lifted her head to ask one more question. Granny was beaming down at her from her place at the kitchen sink. "They're in Killian's apartment on E. Take a shower, get clothes on. They'll hear you coming. Killian might scent you first; his nose picks up scents faster than most. Don't let them bullshit you."

* * *

><p>"She's going to the pack house! She'll be safe and protected there." Graham was pacing figure eight's up and down Killian's living room. No less agitated than the night before.<p>

"Right Humbert, because keeping her confined has worked splendidly so far. Tell me again how she enjoys being coddled. I'm sure it'll be less absurd the more you say it." Killian had refused to sit and be lower than Graham. Opting instead to stand at the windows and expose his back. Not submissive, but vulnerable enough to keep the Alpha pacified.

"Shh. Someone's walking down the hall." Ruby had been standing still, holding herself closer to the door. Somebody had to listen out for civilian ears, especially with the volume Graham and Killian were using.

Killian laughed mirthlessly. "Not just someone."

* * *

><p>Emma knocked on the door of what she figured was Killian's. It was where Ruby had stopped her and talked about him. She knew they were in there, and was half tempted to simply barge in. The muffled shouting of male voices halting when she got within a few yards of the door. No one immediately answered the door.<p>

She kept her voice low, but clear, "You know who's out here, and I know everyone in there. Open the door or I go outside screaming about Werewolves and Vampires. Naked." She waited three seconds. "Don't believe me? Gee, that sounds like a dare. You know how much I like a good dare Ruby."

The door swung wide.

Emma strode through and took stock. Tensions were obviously already high, so she minded Granny's advice and avoided direct eye contact with the men. But they all needed a dressing down. To the point where her clothes were deliberate. It was the same boots she had run from Walsh in. The original jeans had been trashed, but these were similar. But it was the tank top that she intended for the focal point. She forewent a bra mostly because the straps still chaffed the scars, but the lack of it gave the spaghetti straps the full effect. It put her scarring center stage, displaying them like a badge. Every mottled color standing out against her skin. She'd been hurt. But she wasn't down. She spun a slow circle, making sure all three were able to see it.

She zeroed in on Graham first. "How old are you? Not perceived age."

"Old. Older than this country."

"Well, wasn't that specific. Hard to be completely honest with me? Fine. I must look young and fragile to you, don't I?"

"Yes."

"He didn't kill me Graham. He didn't break me. I'm up, walking on my own. But I get it. Rules have to be followed for the good of all. But knowing that someone I cared about had been lying to me for so long? _That_. That nearly broke me." She turned and looked to Ruby. "You too. You and I will talk alone another time, and you will tell me everything I want to know. Consequences be damned."

She faced Graham again, "Us though? We'll be fine… eventually. What's stopping me from forgiving you outright like I could for Ruby is that you hoped for something more. Something romantic and permanent. And you wanted it while _lying_ to me." Graham started to speak, but she waved off anything he might have said. "I know. You have rules. And other people to care for right? Big bad Alpha or whatever. But you were there before, during, and after someone else pulled the same bullshit. It's going to take me time to settle up with you doing the same thing. Better reasons Graham, but the same thing."

She turned away, giving Graham full view of her scars again. Taking two full strides away. "Killian, it would be easier to talk to you if you weren't hiding behind a dining table and trying to blend in with the curtains."

"For you perhaps Swan, but I'm rather fond of certain parts you seem hell bent on removing." He rounded the table in spite of his words. "Let's have it then."

"You saved me in the park? Even though letting me die would have been better for everyone?"

"I persuaded Walsh from doing what he wanted yes. I fail to see how that would be 'better for everyone', as you say."

"Fine, better for you."

"Easier."

Emma watched his face. He was good, kept it neutral while she asked questions meant to provoke. So she brought them faster. Wolf or not, the brain can only keep up with so much. "How old are you Killian?"

"334."

"Graham older than you?" She back-nodded her head to the other male in the room.

He shrugged. "Younger, by perhaps 100 years or so."

"White eyes? Why not yellow?"

"If we come through this, I promise to tell you all my little secrets." He leaned in with a slight step closer to her.

She arched her brow when he popped the last syllable. "White eyes... you're the dog that was in my room?"

"Yes."

"Why were you there?" She slid a little closer to him.

"Walsh issued a threat on you. I was searching your room." Emma was -for now- keeping to the rule of no prolonged eye contact. Not that Killian was making it easy. His eyes were boring into her head.

"So I woke up and you played puppy?"

"Didn't want to frighten you further, love. Not that you seemed to mind..." A hand reached out and grazed the ticklish spot he had found that night. It took so much not to flinch.

"You were in my bed again last night?"

"In Ruby's bed yes, you just happened to be occupying it." He popped the "t" again.

Emma grinned. "You snuggled."

His mouth mirrored hers. "You liked it."

Still holding her grin, "Why didn't you let me die?"

Killian paused, and then Emma broke the rule. She stared him down, eye to eye. Sliding closer again till air barely passed between, voice dropping half and octave. "Would you like me to thank you?" Lips angled with his, "For bringing me home? For saving my life?" She tilted, and he copied, "For endangering Graham's and Ruby's? For letting that psycho get away? Is my life worth theirs and maybe another innocent girl?"

She watched as he came to his answer, not knowing which way he settled. In that moment, it didn't matter. What mattered is she got through his thick skull the chaos he had caused in keeping her. The chaos they all had caused. She also made damn sure that these "dominant males" stopped treating her like she was made of glass. That while she might be out-gunned, she wasn't incapable. She put space between them again, equal distance between all four of them.

"Why was I under watch Killian?"

"Like I said," His voice was rough, needing to cough and clear it away. "Walsh threatened you. Twice now. He sent me a photo of you sleeping a few nights ago, when I first came to your room. Last night, he had been in your apartment. Shredded your bed and left you a few trinkets. He keeps the girls who fight back. Likes to break them. He's not very dominant as wolves go. So, to make himself feel stronger, he makes these girls his pets."

"Mmmm... doesn't tell me why he shredded the bed. That's violent, not taunting. What set him off?"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "If I were to hazard a guess, darling, it would be because he smelled me on it."

Her eyebrows flew up, "He was jealous of you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, love." Killian's arms opened wide, an arrogant mask blurring his features.

Emma snorted. "If you say so."

Ruby snickered and Graham had a mild coughing fit.

"So he wants me? Fine. What's the plan?"


	8. Tumblers and an Umbrella

_**A/N: First: I should apologize for taking so long. Life happens and all that. Second: In the early stages, this fic had one bad guy. Simple and done. And then one insomniatic, anti-biotic induced, fever dream later... it wanted to be bigger. So third: I apologize again, this will go longer than planned.**_

* * *

><p>The four of them bickered and argued the rest of the afternoon and for the better part of that evening. Alternating the sides they took throughout each subject. In the end, the only thing they could settle on, was that dinner was needed. Bickering moderately picked back up as to what to eat; Emma's choice won, claiming her injuries gave her first call. A pleased, yet entirely knowing look came from Killian. Emma shrugged him -and the tiny flip her stomach did- away. It didn't matter if he knew she was using everyone's guilt against them. Nor did it matter that he seemed to approve of her tactics.<p>

Seated in Killian's kitchen, Emma watched with puzzled curiosity as the food was passed around. It seemed to be the great equalizer; all traces of aggravation seem to lift off of each one when a takeout box was handed over. But the biggest curiosity was the openly affectionate behavior the three wolves seemed to have. Casual touches on arms and shoulders, comforting rubs on the back if one of them got up to get a drink and moved close enough to another. Even Killian and Graham gave slaps on the back and shoulders when a joke was told, or a story from ages ago. It wasn't something she figured wolves would do around food, but it was something Emma wanted growing up. As always, Emma was the odd girl out. She didn't have the long history they had, hell she wasn't even the same species. Sure, she had her own time with Graham and Ruby. But those five or so years couldn't compare to the decades -centuries even- that these three had. A quick shot of longing went through her chest, catching Killian's knowing look once more. Even if her eyes didn't see it this time.

They settled with after dinner coffee, trying to bring their minds back to the business at hand. Ruby scooted her chair closer to Emma's, firmly rubbing the ever itching scar on Emma's back. But a phone call from Quinn took Graham away to attend pack business, halting any planning they might have gotten through now that tempers had calmed down.

He stood, bracing a hand on Emma's strong shoulder; bending to place a kiss to the top of her head. "Tell me we are still family."

Emma's hand grabbed his without thought. "You think I'd be this angry with you if we weren't?" His head dropped to hers again, insisting with his nose, so she indulged him. "Yes, Graham. We are still family." She missed the look given to Killian over her head, and the returning scowl. "And you are still in the dog house."

"Great. She's starting with the puns." His free hand gave a gentle tug to the hair at the base of Emma's skull. "I will check in as I can and return when I am done. Do nothing without me."

Emma held still and kept quiet as Graham left. She waited until she saw Killian's shoulders relax before she turned to Ruby. Emma was fully aware that though the camaraderie was genuine, the men had played nice for her benefit. "I have never seen Graham that touchy-feely. What gives?"

Ruby sighed, "I could give you the short version, but it would involve me explaining a few other things, and it would just be long anyway. Basic dog and wolf behavior-"

Emma waved at Ruby, "Granny gave me that run down. How does that relate to Graham?"

"Well, a dominant has to protect its own. Territory, family, food source... Graham has felt territorial over you since he met you. Neal only made it worse, so how do you think all this is affecting him?"

"So the wanting to smuggle me away to a dark room with no windows is his idea of protecting me?"

Ruby shrugged. "More or less. He knows he can keep you safe there."

"Ok, so how does that explain the touchy-feely stuff that was going on?"

"Well... I guess the best way to think of it, its Nature's way of dealing with the constant need a dominant feels to defend. It gets stressful. Damn stressful. To balance out the aggression and whatnot, we feel an equal amount of affection to those we see as ours. Not that we own each other, but... as in Killian is my friend. _Mine._ You are my family. _Mine._ I don't own either of you, but you are mine. It is as much my job to protect you, as it is to comfort you. You see it in the animal kingdom all the time. Group grooming, huddled together in sleep when warmth isn't an issue. Scientists are only now catching on to the fact that animals mourn the dead."

"Nature's way of reminding us why we protect what's ours, love."

Emma shot Killian a look, but he wasn't looking her way. He only spun his mug in a slow circle.

"Right..." Emma continued on, "So if there is a dominant, that means there are submissives?"

"Oh yeah, but they are rare. Wolves are predators, Emma. Hard to be a predator and roll over for anyone wandering through your home." Ruby glanced to her phone. "The rest can wait though. I need to get down to the diner and help Granny close up. C'mon. I'll walk you to the apartment."

Emma gaped a moment, shifting her eyes between Ruby and Killian. She wanted more. And everyone with answers had stopped talking for the night. She did the only thing left to her; she rose and took Ruby's offered arm.

They made it to the door only for Ruby to turn around to face Killian again. He hadn't moved from his chair, nor stopped looking at his mug. "Killian?"

"Aye love?" He still wasn't looking up.

"Thanks for letting us use your home all day."

His brow arched and he gave them the Devil's smile, finally bringing his face up. "Aye love." But his eyes fixated on Emma. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>"So it comes from instinct for Graham to swaddle me and kiss every boo-boo?"<p>

Ruby laughed. "Maybe not that extreme, but yes."

Emma allowed Ruby to see her all the way to the bed, even let Ruby tuck her in. After a quick -but solo- change into pajamas of course. Knowing what something as simple as touch could mean for Ruby, and knowing how much affection Ruby had done over the years, Emma was catching on that Ruby had been holding back a great deal. Even now, with Ruby perched on the side of the bed, combing her fingers through Emma's hair, it was easy to see she was being eased into the concept rather than shoved into the deep end.

"Should I let him?"

Ruby's smile shifted to one of absolute pride. "Look at you, catching on. You always were so smart." There was a twinkle in Ruby's eyes that Emma would have to ask about later. "You shouldn't let him do too much. The more you let him do for you, the less he'll let you alone."

"Give an inch, he takes a mile?"

Ruby beamed. "See? Smart. If you value your independence, don't hand it over. That's true of most dominant wolves, not just him. But!" A finger waggled in front of Emma's nose. "Don't let that stop you from asking for help. From any of us."

"Yes Mom." There was no describing the look that crossed Ruby's face that time. Too many emotions all at once. It wasn't the first time Emma had used the phrase on Ruby, but it was the first time Emma started to feel the weight of what it meant to her dark haired friend. On impulse, (something Emma was incredibly prone to) she linked her fingers in Ruby's hand. "After this is over, how about you and me hit up a spa? Hot stone massages, mud baths, facial something-or-others… the whole nine. We'll sip margaritas and spill every detail we ever hid for whatever reason."

Ruby's brow bowed, "Every detail?"

"Except the gross ones."

Ruby nodded. "It's a date."

Emma managed to wait a full thirty-seven minutes (the last five were counted out on the edge of the bed) before she slipped out the front door.

* * *

><p>Killian's door was ajar as Emma approached it for the second time that day. Being a bounty hunter, the immediate thoughts of trouble -bad guys with loud guns- sprung to mind. Only now, it was laced with the bad guys turning into snarling large dogs.<p>

_Oh working will be just fantastic now._

She pushed the door lightly with her fingertips, testing for resistance. It gave no creaks and she eased it again. Stepping through on the balls of her feet, trying to remain quiet. If they were wolves, they already knew she was here. If they were human, then maybe Killian had already dealt with them. And if he couldn't, he would at least know he wasn't alone.

_Hang out with a few supernatural beings and I walk away with a hero complex, awesome._

The lights were off save for a few table lamps in the living room. A bottle of rum with two tumblers sat out on the coffee table in front of her. The windows Killian had been staring out of when she walked in that afternoon were now open; letting in the chilled fall air. Emma wasn't a wolf, but even she could smell the rain that was soon to fall. Besides the dishwasher running in the kitchen, the apartment was quiet.

Her ears perked for the slightest twitch, her eyes straining in the dim lighting. Trying so hard to pick up everything, that she missed the very thing she was looking for. She missed the movement behind her as she crept further into the room. She missed the body inching closer, missed the hand reaching out for her. She even mistook the tingles on her scalp for nerves, when the hand shifted through the ends of her hair.

But she heard the sigh leave his lips.

Emma shifted her feet to dart to the kitchen on her right. But she was pulled hard to a male body by hands wrapped tight around her upper arms. Breath hot on her neck as his nose tucked under the shell of her ear and breathed her in. His voice was a hoarse whisper with lips dancing next to her skin. "Rule one Swan: Never run from a predator, of _any_ variety. The instinct to give chase and capture is often stronger than the creature's reasoning. And we don't worry about the damage we create to accomplish that feat, till much later. Rule two: Never enter a domain unarmed when you know at least one occupant has senses superior to your own. They will get the drop on you. Every. Single. Time."

Killian held Emma a moment longer before he eased her away, letting go only when his arms reached the full length of their extension. She turned carefully, picking up on his tension, though not the reason for it. She met his eyes before she remembered the rule against it. They were still blue, but paler than that evening at dinner. Emma settled on studying his arm.

_He's not wearing a shirt. He's wearing a tank in chilled weather and not a shirt. He has nice arms… very nice… painting on the wall. There is a painting behind him and I am looking at the painting now._

"Ruby was right about you." Emma ignored the smug tone in his voice.

"In what way?"

"You're a quick study. If you'd prefer to look at my face, even make eye contact, it shouldn't be a bother love."

She gave in, turning her face back to him. His eyes were his normal shade of bright blue. _Not a bother for him, maybe._ "You're not a dominant then? Granny said you were."

His eyes paled again, and his pupils dilated. "Oh, I'm very dominant, darling." His mouth exaggerated the consonants and drawled the vowels. His lips turning into a smile that could bring a nun to a life of scandal. "However, you acquiesced my dominance more than once already. My wolf isn't so demanding of rules and regulations. I can promise that no offense will be taken if you wish to look on me."

"Alright, if you say so."

He hummed to her timid response, moving away to close the door. Emma's eyes followed him, taking in the pajama's he wore and the twin glasses still on the table. The idea clicked and fell out of her mouth before she had the good sense to remember her manners. "Oh god, you have someone over, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Aye, a young lass… impetuous and impatient." He turned and linked his hands behind his back. A move that would look condescending on most people, but he made look more militaristic. Strolling towards her, "Feisty with a temper," till he was in front of her again, mirth and mischief dancing on his features. "A beautiful blonde woman, adorned with green eyes, who would kill me if I didn't provide her with some decent liquor, that I had promised only a night ago."

_Son of a bitch._

"Other than me Killian." Emma folded her arms, pushing boredom and annoyance as close to the surface of her emotions as she could. Praying he'd read those rather than anything else.

He canted his head to the side as if he could hear the thoughts in her head, or could read them on her skin. Emma thought he resembled a dog more than anything. She had no idea what he saw, only that his face softened a fraction before he spoke again. "No Miss Swan. No human or other creature is here."

Her eyes narrowed. "You knew I was coming?"

"Of course."

"How? Some werewolf superpower? Because I didn't even decide I was going to show up until ten minutes ago."

He laughed and made his way to the sofa and table, pouring two fingers in each glass. "No, nothing like that. You're a bit of an open book; I could see you hadn't gotten everything you wanted when Ruby escorted you home. I'm also keenly aware of your predisposition to not give up. I figured it was merely a matter of time."

"So sneaking up on me was?"

He lounged back into the corner of the couch, waving am arm to the open end, taking a leisurely sip from his glass.

_Join him or silence… I've had worse propositions. Recently even. But…_

She lifted her chin a touch, keeping her arms folded. Her strides purposely slow, till she stood next to his legs. Brushing them with her own as she leaned down, grabbing the remaining glass. Lifting a small toast to him, she drank it back in measured gulps. She maintained her composure as the rum burned and slashed its way down her throat. She could see it now, the wolf behind the man. How he tracked her movements, even the subtle ones. She was pushing him again. Standing, where he was sitting. Swallowing the amber liquid at her pace rather than his.

She was used to dominance games. Foster care is rampant with them. Being a female and single in New York, is a daily match. She wasn't trying to win right now; there wasn't a way she could if what she was told is true. But if their attempts to take care of her needed to be regulated, so did the constant reminders of how big and strong they were. Killian didn't have the emotional ties like Graham and Ruby did, so reminding him that she wasn't worth discounting would have to suffice.

She sat only when the glass was empty, but she didn't return it to the table. Instead, she curled into her end of his couch. On her side and facing Killian, she held out her glass for a refill. His mouth quirked, but he consented. His hand wrapped around hers, steadying the glass as he poured another two fingers. Emma didn't drink this time, simply held it as she rested her head on the back cushion. A move that exposed her neck to him.

She could play games too.

"You snuck up on me why?"

He had to clear his throat before talking again. "A lesson Swan. What better opportunity?"

"And you couldn't just tell me?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" His mouth tilted in that smile he always had at the ready.

"Oh, you know... the simple fun of my adrenaline not spiking for a whole day, and sparking memories of running for my life through the park."

His face fell, looking genuinely mortified for her sake. "My apologies Miss Swan. It was never my intention to cause such a reaction. I only thought to impart some basics since you're openly running with a more dangerous crowd. I forgot the circumstances in my arrogance. I ask your pardon."

Emma blinked once. Twice. "That's quite an apology."

Killian grew serious, "It was an offense. And a grave one."

She huffed out a humorless laugh, taking another drag from her tumbler. "Hell, I didn't even get a fraction of that from my ex. And I ended up going to jail for him."

"_For_ him?"

"Well, I played my part. I would have gone anyway, or got a year of community service. I helped him finish a job lifting these watches. He let me hang on to one while he went and sold the rest. We were going to run off together with that money. Change our names... have a home..." Emma stared into her glass, watching the memories float around. "But he set me up. I got caught with the one he gave me, and he took off on his own. I got eleven months. And that wasn't even the worst of it."

She was too busy watching her past to see his eyes flare white.

"This would be the Neal Ruby mentioned before?"

"Mmm. But that was... god, almost eleven years ago now."

"You were a minor?"

"Yep."

"Ruby said Graham knew of him, I thought you were only here for five years."

"Neal ended up being a bounty. He was using a different name that time. I let myself get talked into a drink so he could explain what happened." She shrugged. "I needed closure. I drank one too many, caught up in things, and he went to the bathroom and ran. Left me with the bill and the repair of the window he shattered."

When she remained quiet, he pressed her to finish. "The story doesn't end there, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" His voice held the same disbelief her pride had.

"Nothing. I used to think that maybe he got picked up too, and the ADA was lying to me. Or maybe they rolled him and he gave me up under pressure. But leaving me at the bar showed me that he was just a grade a bastard. So I let him go. He'd screw up again, get caught for something else. I had what I needed."

"I'm sorry love."

Her smile was sad and thin. "Me too."

His hand reached up, scratching behind his ear. She saw him use that move a couple times now. A nervous tic that was far too endearing. "I seem to have diverted you from your original intended conversation. How about you tell me what had you sneak off to seek me out."

"You mean it's not obvious?" _Did I really just say that?_

Killian sat up and forward. "There are many things, Emma, that I can construe as 'obvious' for seeking me out." His hand reached out, brushing back a few fallen stray wisps at her hairline. "Late at night... all by yourself… knowing that doing so would invoke the ire of a certain Alpha. You'll have to be a bit more specific."

She watched him. In a single moment, his flirting was flying passed her limits at record speeds, and in his face she was staring at something gentle, almost affectionate. He was a living duality. Her mind was having trouble deciding where he functioned most. She refused to acknowledge what confusions he did to the rest of her. So she pulled back as much as cushions would allow, sipping on her rum to put something between them. Ever perceptive, he smiled as he sat back to his corner of the couch.

_Might not be so bad being an open book to someone…_

Emma began shifting her perception of him as something other than a pheromone soaked madman. But as her assumptions of him began to settle in a certain way, "You, my darling Swan, want to know everything I have on Walsh, and any plan of attack I might currently have in place or am working on." Killian shot her a wink with that Devil's grin.

_…then again._

"I need to be in on this Killian. I need to be there when he goes down."

"No you don't love."

"You can read me so well, you know what I need?"

"Yes." Her eyes flew wide, challenge bright and sharp on her tongue. "Before you neuter me Swan, you are out-gunned for this particular fight, and this fight isn't to disarm him and take him to the police. This ends in his death."

Emma scoffed. "And here I thought you said you knew what I needed."

He leaned forward again faster than she could react to. A hand taking hold of her chin, giving her eyes no choice but to look at him, or close them all together. Her pride would never allow the second option. She got to see the vibrant blue hold a golden ring around his pupils. White and silver flecks started to appear, merging into streaks and splotches. Till all there was, was the pale white of his wolf looking back at her.

"You want to see this ended, the way you couldn't for Neal. You want to prove you aren't an easy target for the dregs of society." His voice grew hard, the authority pushing down on her. It was a sensation she found herself becoming all too familiar with. "You _want_ to show this new, big, bad world that you shouldn't be overlooked because you aren't one of us. You _want_ to show Ruby and Graham you can take of yourself, to both keep your independence and make them proud. You. _Want_."

The push evaporated into the air, the blue returned, his thumb stroking softly on her jaw. "What you _need_, is to realize no matter how much you want to handle Walsh, you won't survive it alone. What you need, is to realize that risking yourself like you don't matter will only cause more suffering. What you _need_, is Walsh dead." His thumb stroked dangerously near the corner of her mouth. "And what _we_ need is to stop as much damage from reaching you again."

Her eyebrow went high. He had valid points, for rational thinking. "So I should do as Graham likes? Hide in a corner till someone chases away the big bad wolf? To take on faith, trust, and pixie dust that it's over with?" He her go, retracting slowly as she went on. "I understand their worry. But I need to be there for the end of this, or _I'll_ always worry. I don't care that he dies, I just care that I get to watch the life drain out of him."

"Bloody stubborn woman." He huffed, shifting away for his drink.

"Granny always said that she'd be surprised if I didn't have the blood in me. Some days I wish I did."

Killian laughed. "She didn't mean her own blood darling, though I'm sure that was implied also. Many wolves mate with humans. If the pregnancy goes to term, the offspring are born human, but carry the blood of a werewolf. Those children tend to have all the personality traits we do. Hard headed, territorial, short tempers..."

She didn't know her own parents. The idea that she might be part werewolf was too much to consider. Besides, she was never that lucky. Outside had begun the _plit plat_ of heavy raindrops, Emma let the conversation fall to listen.

"If you swear to me Swan, that you won't go gallivanting off on your own. If you swear you'll think of your family before you chase your vengeance, I will share all I know. I will keep you appraised, and involved as much as I can. But you have to understand, there are rules at play that stop me from telling you everything. You'll have to trust me."

She pursed her lips contemplating the offer. She wouldn't get half of it from either Ruby or Graham, but her time with Killian didn't even amount to a full day yet.

But the bastard grinned like he heard the words spoken out loud. "Things will be smoother if you do."

"Ok, fine. Give me what you have on hand right now, I have about another two hours before Ruby finds out I'm not in bed waiting for her." A sly smile of her own crept over her face. "She promised I could be the big spoon tonight."

Killian hit his knee on the table trying to stand up, nearly dropping his glass. He was trying to scowl. "Bad form love."

Emma giggled.

Killian tucked the sound away with the others.

* * *

><p>A rooftop in New York rain might not be the best place to take up vigil, but there wasn't much other choice. It gave him the best view. Even if it was across the street. The rain muffled their voices, but the open window gave him an unhindered view. His would-be-assassin was grabbing and touching what was his. Flirting with her, tempting her. Giving her liquor to make her less resistant.<p>

She would be punished of course for the insubordination, but he couldn't fault her completely. It was _him_. The Council's retriever. He would die. The asshole would die and he'd make his pet watch. Show her who was stronger, who was better.

She was the one. She was _his_.

The rustling of wet fabric came from behind Walsh. But he didn't stop watching. A woman stood next to him, clad in a long dark trench coat, hidden under an umbrella. She was shorter than Walsh by a few inches, keeping the details of her face unknown with that bothersome umbrella she used rain or sun. The most Walsh ever saw was piles of dark hair pinned up.

"You see? She is still here. They just hid her from you. From your gifts." Her voice was aged, refined, and smooth. Walsh had decided it would be what Bourbon would sound like if alcohol could speak.

"You didn't tell me he was here, or that she was with him." Anger bubbled in his skin. Every raindrop hurt, irritating the sensations crawling through him.  
>"Why does that worry you? Is it so easy to take from you?"<p>

"She was mine! She IS MINE! And he stole her away, made her confused." He still watched them. Body dancing to rush in and take her to his home.

"Would you storm the building, make her yours again?"

"She has too many guards. Why did you tell me where she is if you won't help me reclaim her?"

"All things to those that wait. They'll be making a move soon, and when they do, they'll be vulnerable. She'll be vulnerable. You can strike then."

"Too much waiting."

Her laugh was cold, falling harder than the wet drops on his head. "My darling boy, has Grandma ever steered you wrong? Why do you still doubt me?"


	9. Flowers

_**A/N: Cath, I demand the fic you promised me and the other one you were working on. I sent all my contact info to the other half of the BROTP I always put you with. I'm upset. I couldn't write. No that's wrong, I didn't want to write. You're a butthead and I miss tormenting you with pretty men in suspenders. Mostly I just miss you.**_

* * *

><p>All wolves can sense the moon, though they may not be so swayed by her call anymore. There are wolves who swear they can smell it, but that was always up for debate and more often regarded as a "big fish" story. However which way they knew, all wolves know when the moon is out and where she is in her phase. Tonight, the moon was Wet, resembling the Cheshire Cat's smile. Killian had to rely on his instincts for it rather than his eyes, as fat heavy rain clouds impeded the view. The air (even city air) right before the break of a storm was one of the few things Killian still looked forward to. He opened a singular window to let the scent flood his apartment while he went about is nightly business.<p>

He knew Emma would show, he just didn't think she would be long doing so. His nightly habits were at their end when her sunlight filled his nose from the hallway outside his home. At his age, finding things to be new _or_ peculiar was a rare event. Leave it to this Swan girl to give him both. Warmth and brightness made its way into his home to contend with the dark and wet already seated there. It was no different than spinning in circles as a child -until falling felt like flying. Utterly disorientating, and utterly incredible.

Not needing the extra light to see, Killian usually kept the lights off; only really using them for the company he might entertain. He sent up a voice of thanks to the Gods that he remembered his manners enough to leave a couple on for Emma. Though it seemed what light was given, was not enough for her to see into his room on her left. She took no notice of him when her gaze swept over the open doorway, the scent of her unease in its wake. Her body lines were tense, her movements slow and calculated. If he hadn't had that dinner with her a night before, Killian would assume this woman was constantly hyped up for a fight to break out around her.

And just like that, he was slinking behind her. Waiting for her to catch on, eager for her reaction. He managed to get within touching distance, her yellow hair calling to his fingers. It was the wolf that answered the summons, reaching out with their shared hand, gliding through the soft ends. But it was Killian's breath of contentment that startled Emma. It was his fault; he shouldn't have hidden away like a child playing a game. But then she tried to run and he did the best thing he could by slamming her body to his. His wolf was already too close to the surface in playing with her. No telling what might have happened if she gave it something to chase. The result, to Killian's dismay, was her body now lined up with his own in an intimate way. Her pulse was beating away in a frantic rhythm; he could feel her blood pumping through her skin sending fear laced sunshine up his way. Killian couldn't explain when his head became bent to her ear, nor could he manage to pull away. There were words leaving his mouth, but they weren't his.

_Ease off, you buggering bastard. She's had enough._

Killian spent the next couple of hours maintaining control from his wolf, who stayed so close under his skin. Yet another sensation Emma bestowed to him. Normally, Killian only had to reign in his wolf like this when he had hostile reactions. He had none for her -though a few of her stories had him feeling as such to people he didn't know. So he hid behind the files he has compiled of Walsh Singe over the years, indulging the occasional brush of the fingers when handing her and endless stream of folders.

"_I know you're an old man set in his ways and all… but you could just keep all this on your laptop. Less clutter."_

"_Of course. But keeping hard copies, rather than digital ones, means the thieves have to come for them personally instead remotely accessing them from heaven knows where."_

"_Right, because they haven't invented these things called flash drives, or portable hard drives for those exact reasons."_

"_Tell you what Swan. After this is over, you can upgrade any of my methods you so choose."_

She would toss ideas back and forth over where Walsh may be hiding, or when he might try to make another play. He would offer feedback between flirtations that repeatedly slipped out here and there. Her smiles that cracked in occasional response were tucked away with the sounds of her laughter. By the end of the first hour, Killian wasn't sure if it was him, or his wolf that was chasing Miss Swan.

By the end of the second hour, Emma had curled and tucked into that corner again. He went to the kitchen to make her tea when she reached for a third glass of rum.

"_First time a guy tried to _stop_ me from getting drunk."_

"_And you never forget your first."_

"_Just because I can't see you from here, doesn't mean I don't know you're grinning like an idiot."_

"_Be that as it may, you still have nightmares. Tea might not stop them, but alcohol can certainly make them worse. I'd sooner avoid that responsibility and guilt, as you would the screaming and the resulting coddling from a certain Alpha."_

She didn't drink much from it, rather seemed to absorb the warmth from the cup into her hands. She began drifting away, blinking slower, delayed and slurred answers. She looked impossibly small on his couch. Killian lowered the tone of his voice, and changed the cadence. It wasn't fair of him, he knew that. But Emma Swan was falling asleep. Instincts were screaming that she wasn't the type to let down her guard around just anyone. So he kept speaking nonsense, helped her slip farther and farther away, till soft snores escaped rather than words.

Killian managed to restrain his hands from moving the hair from her face. Instead busied himself with cleaning up the papers strewn all over. And then the cups they had used. Anything to stall waking her up again. He could simply pick her up and transfer her to his bed, let her sleep the night away there. But the berating he would receive in the morning from all sides wasn't appealing, tempting as the general idea was.

He wrested the half full cup from her grip (surprisingly still tight in her slumber), murmuring her name to bring her back to him. It took a good couple minutes of her shifting and mumbled arguments to get her to even crack an eye.

"If I didn't know any better Miss Swan, I'd assume you were intending on spending the night here."

She closed her eyes again, burrowing deeper into the corner. "And? This couch is comfortable. And you leave the window open."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure a bed would be better." Killian ignored the immediate images he had conjured in his own mind, praying she was too tired to see them too.

"Comfy here."

"Bloody stubborn woman, you are."

Emma opened an eye again, critical in its perusal of him despite her obvious fatigue. "A woman wants to stay in your home overnight, and you're _complaining_?"

"Darling, anytime you want to see that through, you let me know. But tonight, I'm escorting you safely back to Ruby's."

She scoffed. "You really play up the gentleman bit don't you?"

"Only because I haven't had the proper opportunity to show you how much of a scoundrel I am. Now are you walking out of here, or shall I carry you?"

"You wouldn't." Both eyes opened, wide in disbelief.

"Personal rule, my Swan: never issue a challenge you don't desire for me to see through."

"I didn-"

He didn't let her finish, too many games back and forth through the night. Killian scooped her up bridal style before another argument fell from her lips, though the sudden movement caused a panicked squeak of some sort instead. It pleased the more primal side of him.

"Ok, you made your point. Put me down."

"I said I'd see you safely home Swan. What safer way than to carry you there, so as to not even chance a sprain?" He walked out of his apartment, not bothering to lock it up, or even shut the door. It wasn't something he normally bothered with anyway.

"But I'm heavy."

"As heavy as three feathers are to a bird."

"Killian!"

Halting at the stairs that led down to her floor, he mocked her tone, "Emma!" He sounded childish, he was acting childish. It was her fault.

"You don't have to keep carrying me."

"And leave your challenge unsatisfied?"

"I didn't cha-"

Killian bounced her in his arms, ignoring that her own went around his neck in response. Arching a brow when she lifted her chin to him.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Fine, since your ego seems to need validation, you can carry me all the way to Ruby's bed."

Again, thoughts that followed in his mind weren't anything to ever be repeated publicly. (As they ranged from dropping her soundly on her bottom, to pinning her to the nearest wall.) Instead, he locked eyes with her, taking each step down without looking away. He would grip her a little tighter each time he felt a twinge of fear run through her, insisting through his fingers that she keep the trust in him she had earlier. Three flights of her green eyes. Three flights of feeling her apprehension slip away until she was as relaxed in his arms as she was on his couch. Skin of her cheek touching the skin of his shoulder, watching him as much as he was watching her. Her gaze broke first when he set her down at the locked door. (The urge to break this door for the offense it caused him, was a tangible idea he had to put somewhere else.)

Her playful tone returned, "Funny, this doesn't look like Ruby's bed."

(An idea that didn't like being put away apparently.)

"Would you have me break down her door as well? Carry you over the splintered pieces and threshold, and lay you down to bed Swan? One word and I'll comply." He could smell her arousal, snapping his wolf to attention once more.

"I don't think Ruby would appreciate a broken door or walking in on her bed being used like that."

It was a plain rejection. On Ruby's behalf.

He took a half step closer. "That's a matter of venue, Swan." He reached his hand out to her waist, listened as she held her breath. Another half step closer. Hand slinking around and just a little lower, snatching her phone from her back pocket.

"Hey!"

He tapped his number in, letting it ring to voice-mail. "Now you can reach me for reasons as noble, or as clandestine, as you please."

Emma huffed as she yanked her phone from his hand. "You should hold your breath till I call."

He tsked. "I thought we just went over issuing challenges Swan." He tilted his head down, watching her from beneath his brow. "Unless you truly desire to see how long I could perform such an act."

Her arousal spiked again, synced with her irritation. He forcefully chose to focus on the irritation; it would be easier to walk away from.

Her eyes rolled as she spun to unlock the door. "Goodnight Killian."

"Goodnight Miss Swan."

Killian waited till he heard the click of the reset lock before he took his phone out and sent a text to a very different number.

_:Status on Neal._

_**:Emma told you the whole story?**_

_:I would assume so. Let her serve time, left her at a bar afterwards with a bill of repair and an open tab._

_**:That's not everything, but that's where it ended for her.**_

_:Not asking for more details other than what happened after he ran._

_**:Serving time. **_

_:For how long?_

_**:Till he can successfully pass a psych exam. Poor lad thinks monsters are after him.**_

_:He's serving time in a mental institution?_

_**:Deemed unfit to stand trial when he accidentally shot someone. **_

_:This sounds like a story over a drink mate._

_**:Perhaps. Stick close by till Ruby finishes closing. Emma tends to have a hard time staying asleep when she speaks of Neal. **_

During their visit, Emma had reminded him of her recent trauma to excuse her flight response. But Killian was starting to wonder if his assessment -that she was always geared for the worst to happen- wasn't too far from the truth. Ultimately, all the idea changed was the implications of Emma sleeping on his couch and relaxing in his arms. It didn't matter if giving over her trust was a conscious effort or not, she was still handing over pieces of it. Which only left Killian confused as to how to continue his role in her life, however temporary it might be.

A pair of voices were yelling at him from beyond the grave to not bugger this up.

A honeyed voice from his present was telling him that a gullible girl only earns her hardships.

Killian couldn't find an argument for either side.

* * *

><p>The following few days served up nothing new on Walsh. Graham was still away attending pack business, and Killian was bored. He had all sorts of alerts set up if Walsh popped up on the grid again, which made keeping a closer eye on Swan easier. (Whether she knew it or not was not a problem he troubled with.) But boredom he had in this downtime. He also had Swan's personal number. He didn't call, she would only hang up on him. If not right away, then later as the conversation ran on. So he did the next best thing, he sent her an endless stream of random photographs captioned with absurd phrases and comments. She ignored the first dozen or so, but when he broke into the funny cat and dog images, Killian finally got a response to his efforts.<p>

_**:At least you aren't sending me pics of your body parts.**_

_:Easily remedied my Swan._

_**:Wasn't a request and I'm not your Swan.**_

He laughed when the idea struck him. Really, it was too easy to goad Emma. Killian removed the necessary clothing and snapped a picture of the appendage.

_:Here Swan. A picture of my big-_

_**:Don't you dare!**_

He sent the photo along.

_:-toe._

_**:What are you? Twelve?**_

He had planned on letting the conversation end there for a while, not wanting to push his luck with someone like Swan. She would be the person to have contacts that could shut off his phone for a few days. But she continued the conversation. And not in the direction he ever thought she'd go.

_**:Are you busy tonight?**_

_:Are you asking me out on a date Miss Swan?_

_**:Of sorts. Yes or no?**_

_:To which? Am I busy or are you courting me?_

_**:If you're going to be difficult about this…**_

_:No, I have no concrete plans in the foreseeable future._

_**:Good. I'll be at your door at 8. Dress nice.**_

_:Just what you devised for us tonight?_

_**:I'll tell you when I get there. **_

Eight o'clock was hours away. Cleaning up for a night out was routine enough that Killian could clock the minutes and not be late. He could even manage a nap between now and then. And though she said it wasn't a date exactly -hell, she was planning to pick _him_ up- a night out was a night out. It might be considered archaic, but he had a procedure to follow. He wasn't going to let some sodding semantics get in the way of doing this in proper fashion. He popped off a quick message to Ruby that he was going to be out of the building for a couple hours running errands. Bonus: Graham wasn't even around to push his rights as eldest family member.

* * *

><p>At 7:48pm, Killian knocked on RubyEmma's door. He figured she'd be annoyed that he jumped the gun and her plans, but these were habits ingrained in him for centuries now. Arriving at the woman's door for a date -or whatever this was- wasn't something he could just turn off. Nor could he show up empty handed. He didn't figure Swan was one to go for a full bouquet of flowers, but she might be ok with one or two.

The door opened, and Swan was wearing something mildly resembling that Marilyn Monroe number, though this one was done in a deep red. It reminded him of the blood he had no further control of in his body. He thanked the Gods for swaying him to his dark wash jeans this night, slacks would have made his lack of blood control extremely obvious.

"I- You are stunning Swan." He begged his body for just a little more blood to the brain to function through the night.

"Thank you. I thought I was coming to get you?"

"This is a case of when patience isn't a virtue."

"What?"

Not that he could clarify his meaning without further embarrassing himself. His thumb brushed the stem of a flower he held behind his back, giving him a blissful excuse to change the subject. It was stereotypical rose, though not the red the shopkeeper had tried talking him into. Red roses held too many overtones that would only work against him with Swan. (Regardless of how nicely it would have matched this evening's attire.) His rose of choice was white, bearing pink streaks that looked painted on. He was aware of flower colors coming with meanings -proof in the continued shopkeepers ramblings- but at this particular moment all Killian could remember was he held a flower in his hand, and it had sent Emma's face into a free-fall of emotions.

"This isn't a date Jones." She wasn't reaching for the flower, but her fingers were flexing. Signal enough for Killian that he had chosen properly, if only he could get her to admit it.

"Hate to argue on our first date love, but you did in fact say it was."

"I said it was a date of _sorts_."

"Whatever sort you intended, it's still a date." He edged just a little closer, hoping she'd chance a look in his eyes. "I don't know what brand of men you've dated in the past Emma, but there are things that should never be overlooked. If you are allowing me to escort you on the town, under any pretense, then the very least I could do is give you a flower in return."

Her fingers ghosted over the petals, a wave of sadness drifting his way. But her body language was stubbornly set as if bracing for something to come for her. "It's only a mock date, nothing special."

"A mock date?"

"Walsh is possessive right? And we're assuming he's watching me to some degree, and taunting you with it. So I figured we might draw him out if he saw you moving in on what he sees as his territory. If he snaps, he makes a mistake."

"I see." Killian closed his free hand slowly over her wrist, holding it still as he laid the flower in her hand. "Then all the more reason to make this as believable as possible. If it makes it easier, assume he's watching now, and we already have to be in character."

Emma's slender fingers closed around the stem, bringing the petals up to her nose to finally take in the sweet smell. Killian took the small smile as a victory.

"I don't usually go for roses, but thank you." She tapped the rose against her chin a couple times before darting off to the kitchen. She pulled a beer bottle from the trash and washed it, placing the rose down the neck. Unconventional, but this was Swan. Anything else, and he would assume she was possessed. Emma gave it a seat of honor on the dining table.

Killian scratched the back of his neck, wondering how he was supposed to explain that to Ruby later. "Shall we be off then love?"

She grabbed a sparkly black shawl and a ridiculously small purse before sliding her hand around his elbow, beaming a smile up at him that could melt the butter off of snow. At this point, Killian didn't give a damn if it was himself or his wolf that was chasing her.

* * *

><p>The "date" consisted of hopping the places Walsh had been noted lurking when he first arrived in New York City. First a swanky bar for a drink and an appetizer. Emma was properly coy and flirty, and Killian understood how she had stood out to Walsh. The restaurant that followed wasn't as pretentious though still classy. Emma gave him more of her flirty banter, and more engaging conversation that he had had in years. Killian found himself wondering if that Neal person wasn't actually insane for running away from her. Not to say it wasn't a little unsettling for Killian. He was usually the charming one, winning the bodies and minds of women with stories both real and exaggerated. Emma had turned his entire routine on its head. He sat listening to her, nipping away at his food, in what he hoped was a normal pace. Around Emma, his control wasn't what he needed it to be. He wasn't full by the time the desert cart was wheeled around, but he wasn't about to overwhelm Emma with the size of his real appetite. The night was almost over, and he had food in his fridge anyway. Walsh either hadn't been watching them through the evening, or was too cowardly to show so far. Killian still had to get Emma home, but for once he was thankful for the mongrel's need to disappear for a few days at a time.<p>

"Killian?" Her eyes were big and concerned and dammit she had been talking to him while he was lost thinking about the wankers that seemed hell bent on breaking her.

"I'm sorry darling, I got lost in thought. What was it you said?"

Her eyes searched his face, "I asked you if you were ready to go..."

"Of course, just let me-" He started to lift his arm to summon a waiter of some variety.

"Oh, it's fine. I already paid."

"I'm sorry, I must still be lost in my own head. What was that you said?"

"I already paid for dinner. It's only fair, I'm the one that asked you out after all."

He said nothing. Only rose from his chair, rounding the table to offer his hand to Emma so she could do the same. He was still silent when he retrieved their coats, and waited for the valet to bring around his car. He could feel Emma's increasing tension, wary over his silence. He hated that she went to those emotions first, not that he expected blind faith so quickly. But it helped him remain quiet longer, he needed to speak his mind clearly and avoid as many assumptions she could devise. He waited till she was safely seated in the passenger side before he got behind the wheel.

She waited till he had pulled out into traffic before she spoke again, but he held up a finger, asking for her silence a little longer before three syllables had been used. Her apprehension melted away into irritation. Killian found a parking garage fairly quickly so he could properly explain his untimely reaction. By the time he found a spot, Emma had boiled into a mild fury.

_Good. Anger is better than fear._

"Emma..."

"First thing's first: I don't give a rat's ass how old you are and what the rules were when you were human. I don't give a flying fuck if you don't think women paying for the date is proper. I might have been more understanding of those outdated misogynistic views, if you hadn't just given me the silent treatment for twenty minutes so you could pout."

In her rage, she was a feast for his senses. Her heart was thudding in her chest, echoing as loud as her voice in his ears. The rush of adrenaline had that gunpowder burn hotter under her sunshine smell. Her eyes were flashing, her skin flushed from the increased blood flow. She was staring him down, valiantly trying to cow him. Either forgetting what he was, or simply stopped caring. He was impressed. But Killian still felt his wolf edge up, meeting her with its eyes.

She didn't flinch, in fact tilted her head up a notch in further defiance. "Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin."

He managed to hold down his immediate laughter, but the grin couldn't be helped. He always appreciated a woman with gumption. "So now I'm the big bad wolf?"

"Probably. I'm not an easy catch that's giggling like an idiot over your dimples Killian. We're out trying to bait the bad guy. It was my idea. I should be fronting the bill."

He sighed. "Oh? So you've been eying my features then Swan?"

Emma leveled a deadpan look to him.

"I understand what you're saying Swan, I do. And I admit that my initial explanation would have consisted the very points you spoke against. I do come from a time where the man was responsible for the funds. And yes, I'm rather used to simply continuing with those behaviors. I'll even admit that the time I spent trying to sort out what I wanted to say to you took far longer than it should have. I apologize for making you think I was sulking over a bruised ego and taking it out on you."

Her expression didn't change. "Go on."

"Aside from the discounted habits of mine, there were a few other things. One: false date or not, we are trying to convey a legitimacy to it. It's safe to assume that Walsh has gathered some intel on me since he sought me out. I never let the woman pay. In doing so, you threw me out of my normal habits and it possibly looked wrong to him; if he was watching. Two: I have more money than you do. I've had centuries to collect. You haven't worked in two weeks, and gods know when you might be able to return to it."

"And the last one?"

"Last what?"

"Really? You're going to pull that now?"

"I think I'll save this last reason for bartering later, you being so eager for it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's move on to the next place if you're going to be weird."

"You had more locations in mind love?"

"A club he's been to quite a few times. He was seen there the same night he found me at that bar. Worth a look."

Killian's face scrunched up like someone gave him a salted lemon to suck on. "I hate to be the party pooper darling, but wolves don't do well in those places. I can tolerate them for a while, but not long enough to serve our purposes. Too many smells and loud sounds. It's disorientating and aggravating."

"I wonder why Walsh keeps going to them then."

"Likely because he wouldn't run into another wolf in those places. Makes him feel superior to everyone else there."

"Could you do an hour maybe? It would be just enough time to look for him, or for him to spot us."

There was a hopeful look to her face and he felt he resolve to take her home ebb from his grasp.

"Let's say he _is_ there. He sees you with me or any other male, there's no telling how he might react. Crowded with people, I wouldn't be able to protect you properly."

"An hour and I'll forget the temper tantrum you threw earlier…"

_Dammit._

"Fine. But only to place me back in your good graces. I can't have you running off and complaining to Humbert." He placed the address into the GPS and maneuvered the vehicle back onto the main street.

"Graham? No I wouldn't tattle to him."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nah." She gave him a smile which resembled every hunting wolf he'd ever seen. "I'd tell Granny."

"I'd rather bathe in silver Swan."

"Silver really works?"

"Knowing you would sacrifice me to Granny over a dinner bill? I'm not confirming a single thing."


	10. and Phone Calls

**_A/N: Fair warning: Emma might seem OOC at the end of this bit. I ask that you keep in mind that while she had the rough upbringing, a shitty ex, and a maniac out to kill her: she has also had Graham, Ruby, and Granny as family for five years. She has her walls, but not for the people she cares about or trusts. Killian has risked himself for her, she's sees that. Also, Walsh's last name of Singe is French (according to google translate) for monkey. Pronounced, it sounds like SAN-ge. OR you could go look it up and hear it yourself.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The club was one where actual dancing occurred rather than the gyrating movements resembling some bizarre orgy. But like all clubs, this one was packed with bodies doused in false scents and natural body odors. Liquor, fried foods, and vomit tainted the air. At least this place kept its lavatories clean, he could barely smell them or the artificially sweet cherry blossom air freshener. (Which always smelled more metallic than fruity.) The line out front had promised at least the hour Emma had bargained for, so they bypassed the standing crowd, heading for the door directly. The bouncer gave them both a once over before he moved the rope and let them though. Emma gave credit to Killian's persuasive and dominant wolf abilities. Killian accepted only because admitting the bouncer's visible arousal to Emma was sure to cause a violent moment for someone. (Killian would have made easy money on Emma breaking that arousal in three pieces; smiling as she did so.)<p>

They wrangled one of those odd, tall tables meant for people to have a place for their drinks while darting out on the dance floor. A realm Emma quickly deserted him for. She had asked him certainly, but he waved it off claiming to not be much of a dancer and not a fan of so many people so tightly packed together. A half-truth, and one he hoped she wouldn't see through. While having strangers on all sides, senses dulled to overstimulation, and a maniac to watch for was enough to keep him from joining her, Killian now had a new problem. He was left to watch her dance. She wasn't ever wanting for a partner, a male always willing to move her around the floor. He couldn't blame them with the way she swung her hips in time with the music or the way she glided through the spins; living entirely up to her surname. He hoped that if he chanted "Not mine" often enough in his head, the urge to break every finger that touched her would go away.

Emma was on her fifth dancing partner (Fifty fingers that won't ever play the piano again) when her purse played a pop song of some sort. Normally, Killian doesn't answer a woman's phone. Never has he ever dared to enter a woman's purse. But his hand was reaching for both all the same and he told himself it was due to the strange circumstances they were in. Watching out for her and all that; not at all picturing another ten fingers that he wanted to shatter. The caller was a gray face with a displayed number. He didn't take Swan for the type to hand out her number to just anyone, so he assumed it wasn't one of the prats she had just been dancing with. He let it ring to her voicemail on the chance it was something important that she'd need later rather than his passed on message. But when it rang again, a warning bell started to sound somewhere in his hindbrain. He hasn't lived so long because he ignored such sensations.

"Swan's phone, how may I be of assistance?" He was chancing her ire again by answering her phone, so he pushed forward his manners in spite of those ringing bells in his head.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Singe. Good of you to phone, where are you mate? We should get together for a drink." Killian brought the phone down and pressed the appropriate buttons for a screen capture, sending off the image to his own device.

"I was watching her for a while before I made her run, longer than that one night. It was her dancing that finally caught my interest. Grace and balance in a human not trained for it, how could I pass that up? Especially when it comes so prettily wrapped."

"Is that why you tried to slice her open? And here I thought it was because you're a sick fuck." Killian utilized the phones ability for multi-functions, running the number through a search engine. Disgusted to find it a pre-paid phone number. Not something he could trace from here.

Walsh laughed, or what Killian was assuming was laughter. "She's a siren. A mermaid calling us to our deaths. I know you're drawn to her as much as I am."

"Perhaps, but I don't fancy the idea of breaking her or eating her alive."

"I don't want to break her. Only teach her. Improve her."

"Is that what you've been doing? Teaching and improving girls?"

"She is already learning. She chose that dress for me. To remind me of our first run together. Red to remind me of how sweet her blood smelled. Showing off my mark I left for her, letting all those lesser men know she's mine."

Killian suppressed the growling he felt rumble low inside. "If she's yours, why aren't you coming forward to claim her?"

"Some of the lessons can be hard to learn. And since you delayed me in the park causing her to lose far too much of that sweet blood, I thought it best that she heal before I brought her home."

"Not your best plan. While you've cowered in whatever dark corner you hide in, Swan's been falling for my charms. We've already spent time in bed together, but you knew that didn't you? She was in my place again last night, we even parked for a time before arriving here. I daresay this night will end with her once again in my arms and my name on her lips."

"Your face buys you plenty, but she'll forget you as soon as I take her."

Killian's wolf perked in eagerness to the words. "By all means Singe, come forward and challenge me for her." Emma's laughter rung out from the dance floor, pulling Killian's attention. Because it rung out from her phone with a few seconds delay.

"Seems I'll have to wait in line for that. But I'm good at waiting." The line died.

Killian stored her phone away in her purse, gathering it and her shawl as he stormed the floor. Her current partner glanced Killian's way, promptly excusing himself from Emma's presence. He wasn't out to frighten her, not even sure if telling her would set off reaction he couldn't control. All the same, he reached for her hand, spun her into his hold while wrapping her shawl around her shoulders; a move that looked much better executed than he had played out in his head.

"Hey! What the hell–"

He bent his head so his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "Shhh Swan. Just listen and smile like I said something incredibly suggestive and lewd to you." He braced for her to struggle against him, or send some scathing words his way. A purposely missed step on his toes or instep even. Feeling her body mold further into him and her head cant against his was almost enough to have him wonder if he grabbed the right woman. "That's it… just keep dancing no matter what I tell you, yes?"

She hummed and glided her hand over his shoulders to rest at the base of his skull. Tapping once with her index finger.

"Walsh called your phone. My apologies for answering it, but he called more than once before I picked up the line. He's here and he's watching us."

Another single tap.

"Too many people here to make a play for him, so I'm getting you home before he loses his restraint watching you dance with all these other men."

Two taps. _This? This she wants to argue?_

"The number he used is likely a burner phone. But back home we can run it. Might find out where and when he purchased it."

Two taps. _Bugger all._

"Swan. I can't protect you well enough here. Let me get you home."

She leaned away from him, stubborn intent blazing from her falsely smiling face. She was going to be angry at him either way it seemed, however he wanted to avoid throwing his weight around and using his wolf to force her into doing the right thing.

She came back in, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Her whispers were low even for his hearing, "Your eyes Killian, they're white again."

"Let me take you home. Yell at me there."

She nodded and he moved her so he could walk her out of there without having to sacrifice too much contact. If he was touching her, she was safe. If she was safe, the wolf inside wasn't trying to eat people. Which, for Killian, was the mark of a good night.

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent. The first few minutes, Killian assumed Emma was simply angry with him again. It was fine, she had wanted Walsh drawn out. And Killian made her walk away when it happened. Inside his head, Killian's wolf was screaming for attention, demanding he listen. He didn't understand the information it was trying to give him, which only served to agitate them both. He flexed his fingers over the stick shift again, not sure how many times he had already done so. The soft skin of Emma's palm slid over his, not quite linking fingers as they both held onto the shift. Killian angled his thumb upwards and stroked along her hand. His wolf settled, still at an unease, but settled.<p>

They were still quiet during walk from the car and up the quick flight to Ruby's. Her hand curled around his arm and she rested her head on his shoulder; Killian slowed and matched her steps so she wouldn't stumble.

He followed through the door when Emma opened it. She didn't stop him. Only moved on to the kitchen, pulling out simple drinking glasses and filling them with water. Killian followed her to the table where his rose proudly stood, took his seat, and recited Walsh's phone call without being asked.

Emma stayed quiet a moment longer, taking a sip of her water. "That was the reaction we wanted, why pull out? Why not taunt him to somewhere with less of a body count?"

"It was the words he used. Something about them, or maybe the way he said them, it's bothering me. All of me. I don't know what just yet, but I want to figure it out before we make a move for him again."

"I see."

Killian scoffed. "Do you then?"

"Some. You have a hunch, a gut feeling, and you don't know which direction it's leading you yet. I get that feeling sometimes and it makes me feel like I'm on the spin setting in a washing machine. Makes me 'prickly' if you ask Granny or a few of my co-workers. I can only guess what it does to you." He stared at her. He must have had a face on because she shrugged. "I do the same work remember? Mine's just less violent."

Killian chortled. "Too right lass. That violent part has me in a fix as well. Too many humans about, and he's working that angle. He knows I can't touch him if I can't contain the visibility."

"We'd have to go upstate or out of state for that to happen."

"Would you be willing? I have a safe house in Maine. Out in the woods, but not so clustered that either of us couldn't see him coming. You'd be safe."

Her face twisted into a grimace. "I don't want to have that conversation with either Ruby or Graham."

"Don't have to, we could be gone tonight if you wished. Send them a text later."

She didn't respond, only arched her brow at him.

"I know, I know Swan. Fine, sleep on it then. If you decide to run off with me," He wiggled his brows at her stern ones, enjoying the eye roll she used constantly. "Then I'll makes some calls in the morning and arrange our transport." Killian felt his wolf push him again; demanding monster that it was. "Swan? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"In the car, you reached for my hand. While my ego is content to think that you relented to your baser desires to touch me, I'm left to wonder the actual reasons."

Emma snorted. "Between you, your wolf, and your ego, it's a wonder there's any room in the state for anyone else."

He laughed with her. "Be that as it may, truly, are you alright?"

"It was for you." She said into her glass.

"Come again?"

"Before I came to your room a couple nights ago, I was talking with Ruby and she kept getting more anxious. Nervous energy all over the place. I held her hand then and it seemed to settle her down. In the club tonight, your eyes changed. And I've never seen a jaw flex that rapidly or that often before that car ride. So I tried the same trick."

She was speaking as if it had meant nothing. He supposed it was just as well. The full reality of her situation had yet to dawn on her, and the longer Killian was able to stave it off, the better. He knew too well how good she was at running. The literal kind, the kind normal sane people did when faced with the things that go bump in the night.

"And when we got here? Leaning on me was the same intention?"

She smiled. "Yep. Though being tired helped that one. You have a comfy shoulder Killian."

"It's yours anytime you wish it Emma."

She blinked and muttered, "Right." Promptly hiding behind the water glass, finishing it off.

Rising and taking it to the sink, Killian understood her signal to end the evening. He made way to the front door, knowing she would follow to lock it behind him. But she hesitated, holding the door open, fidgeting with the knob. As unsure on how to end the night as he was. Killian remained quiet, knowing that if he said a word before she did, whatever she planned on saying wouldn't leave that pretty head of hers.

"I guess I should thank you. Outside the purpose for the date, I actually had a good time. Better than most of my real dates, even though you lied to me."

His jaw dropped a fraction, shock all over his features. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh yes you did." A teasing smile edged her lips, though he had no clue as to why.

"And just what was my falsification?"

"You said you couldn't dance." Her smile broke through, and he was struck dumb.

His ego vainly tried to recover. "That was for your benefit Swan. If I had danced with you from the beginning, you wouldn't have wanted to dance with anyone else." It was a stretch, but a plausible one.

"Still a lie."

"Ok. Alright then, what would you have me do for penance Swan?"

"Give me the third reason."

_Oh she's good. _

"The dinner bill again? You couldn't let me hold onto that one for more than a day?"

"How good do you think Granny's hearing is?"

"You fight dirty Swan." But she only beamed that smile of hers at him, and damn if he didn't feel his wolf roll over like a puppy getting a belly rub. He heaved a sigh and blurted out the truth. "Because you're mine." The smile dropped and panic wrote itself on her body. "My responsibility. Since that night at the park when I saved you, but it hasn't been an issue till recently. I've also been made to swear your life is paramount by three people on three separate occasions. You are my responsibility until this is over with. Mine. I take care of what's mine. Think me archaic all you like, it's a fair opinion. But it is as I said."

He ducked his head, unable to look at her. She could take this any number of ways, and the majority of them didn't work out in his favor. He was really hoping to avoid this altogether, for an indefinite amount of time. But fingers shifted the hair off his forehead and Killian forced himself not to lean into it.

"That's why holding your hand calmed you down? Like with Ruby?"

_Partially._ "Yes."

"And you thought I would freak out."

_I thought you would run like a rabbit after shooting me a few times._ "Yes."

"You haven't had many things that were yours, have you?"

"No."

Emma tightened her mouth, and dragged him back inside; leaving the door open. "Wait here."

She disappeared into the bedroom. Killian could hear the whispers exchanged with Ruby. (Who had been mostly sleeping while he was there. Killian knew he'd get an earful later.) There was a ruffling of clothes and a few giggles that could only have been his Rubles making snide comments. Emma reemerged in a thermal top and black stretchy pants he assumed were meant to be used for yoga. Her hair was pulled into a low pony, and she carried a small travel case containing heaven knows what.

"Let's go."

"Go where darling?"

"Your place."

He choked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Walsh got to you. Be as macho as you like, but your shoulders haven't relaxed since the dance floor. So let's go."

"Swan, I appreciate the gesture–"

"Good. Then let's go."

"Emma, it wouldn't be appropriate."

She grabbed his hand and linked their fingers, holding them up in front of him. "I understand this more than you think. Something you're trying to keep safe keeps getting threatened, and you aren't sure if you can stop the real threat when it comes. And unless you're holding onto it as tight as you can, there's every chance it'll be gone before you can get back to it. You won't sleep unless I'm nearby. Tell me I'm wrong."

Killian swallowed. He heard Ruby's muffled laughter from the bedroom. It had been a long times since he felt like _he_ was the rabbit. "Right or wrong, you don't have to worry about me."

"You want to keep me safe?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to be able to sleep. Both Ruby and I think that's not happening unless I'm near you somehow. Her bed isn't big enough for the three of us and she said you hate her couch."

"Swan–"

"If it was Ruby being threatened, I wouldn't be able to leave her side without constant video surveillance available to me. I understand the concept Killian. Now, I'm tired and my feet hurt from those damn heels. Time for sleep."

She hadn't let go of his hand the entire time, hanging on every time he tried to argue or pull away. And yet he still hesitated. _She just wanted to sleep. Just sleep._

A voice boomed from behind a door. "For the love of God Killian, just take her home and do what she says. I have an early shift tomorrow and you're both keeping me awake. YOU HAVE _MY_ PERMISSION."

Emma's eyebrows went up. "Any other excuses you got?"

"Fine. But when Humbert comes for my death, I'm pointing right at you two."

* * *

><p>Killian just about dragged her back to his place. Not in any eagerness for fun and pleasure that he had been thinking about for far too long now, but for the sheer need to get the night over with. She was right, of course she was right. He would sleep better knowing she was safe and nearby for him to protect. But she would be in <em>his<em> place. In _his_ bed. And he wouldn't be. At least he hoped he wouldn't be. She had leapt passed all pretense of the wary girl he took her for, landing in the middle of Ruby's Blunt and Forward Land. Killian had every intention of crashing on the very couch she attempted to sleep on a few days prior.

She never let go of his hand.

She waited while he locked the door. The bolt stiff from lack of use.

She pulled him to his bedroom, letting go as she shoved him slightly to his closet. Ordering him to get into whatever he slept in. He wouldn't tell her what he normally slept in (or lack thereof), but found a pair of sweats that would work for the night.

She eyed his bare chest when he came out. "Won't you get cold?"

"Wolves run hot Swan. I'll be just fine."

She shrugged, placing her travel case on the nightstand next to his bed. He was assuming she had her basic toiletries inside, but it was Swan, she probably had a gun in there too. He watched as she grabbed a pillow from the bed and headed back to the living room. He followed after a beat, she was setting up the couch for him with experienced movements. He wondered how many couches she had to sleep on as a child, and where she had found the throw blanket she was shaking out.

"I don't suppose you'd let me have the couch right?"

"Not for all the money or rum in the world Emma."

She huffed out a laugh. "Right." She finished her fussing over his couch, wandering over to his side. "I guess that leaves one last thing to do before I turn in."

"Oh? What ritual have you missed?" He turned to face her, only finding her already mirroring him.

He had no warning. No time to draw breath. It didn't stop her lips from touching his. By all respects, it was modest and chaste. But his heart stopped all the same. His hand was nearly in her hair when she pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering.

She stepped back on her heel, giving their bodies more room between them. "A goodnight kiss Killian. You didn't give me one when our date was over."

His lips still tingled. "I thought you said it wasn't a real date?"

She went to the bedroom door. "I thought you said it was?"

Emma closed the door before he could think of anything else to say. His tongue darted out licking the taste she had left behind.

_Bloody Hell._

* * *

><p>It was the whimpering that woke him. But it was the sounds of thrashing that had him almost tearing his own bedroom door off it's hinges. Emma was still in his bed. She was still safe. Except for the nightmare she was going through. He didn't think when he laid down flush behind her, pulling her back to his front. He could only think of making her still again. Her name chanted from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, containing the open swings she was taking to air.<p>

"Emma love. Come on darling wake up."

Killian didn't get a verbal response, but felt some of the fight leave her.

"That's it, good lass. It's not real, whatever it is." He rand a hand up and down an arm. "You're in my room, my bed. I have you, you're safe."

"Killian?"

"Yes love. It's Killian. Remember you wanted to help me sleep by staying at my place?"

Her body went lax, taking as deep a breath as she could to calm down. "Yeah... yeah."

"Bloody shoddy job you're doing of it. Haven't even been out for two hours yet."

She laughed. He rubbed her arms. "Sorry I woke you."

"Oh I don't know sweetheart, I seem to have gotten a consolation prize from this."

She looked over her shoulder. "And that would be?"

"I'm laying down in my own bed for a bit. Sofa is absolute rubbish." She laughed again, and he knew she'd be alright. Though his own motor functions became restricted to rubbing her arms.

Until she relaxed fully into the spoon positions they were in with a slight wiggle.

"I should get back to that abomination of a couch. And shop for a new one online till I fall asleep again."

Her hand grabbed his before he could make his body move away. "You could stay here. Bed is big enough."

"Swan, we're pushing the bounds of propriety as it is."

"You'll sleep better here, and if I have another nightmare, you'll be closer to stop it."

He would have argued till kingdom come if her voice hadn't gotten small at the end of her request. "On one condition Swan. You tell me what you remember of that nightmare."

She nodded. Which surprised him. He shifted under the comforters, easing behind her again. Rubbing her arms like he had been as she talked about a foster father she was placed with for three weeks. How this man called her "His sweet girl", and did things no little girl should ever have to endure. Killian listened as she drifted away, her voice coming in and out of the story as she did.

He had almost followed her when she came back to him with a breathy voice. "Killian?"

"Yes love?"

"You get pervy on me, and I'm using the Taser in my travel case on your balls."

"Of course love."


End file.
